UnA nUeVa LuChA cOn La AyUdA dE lOs DaRk SpIrItS
by Ishii Sen Ling
Summary: La historia de que fue lo que selló a Hao y como ahora Yoh y sus amigos tendrán que hacerlo de nuevo con la ayuda de los Dark Spirits, capítulo 11 el amor de Len murió?
1. Los DaRk SpIrItS

Capítulo 1  
Los Shamanes desconocidos Era un bello atardecer en la pensión Asakura, no había nadie en la casa, todos estaban reunidos debajo de un árbol...  
  
Yoh: No hay otra solución, tendremos que ir  
  
Len: De todos modos no nos vendría mal un poco de acción  
  
Horo Horo: en ese caso partiremos al amanecer   
  
Todos se quedaron pensativos y después de un rato llegaron tres chicas; una de ellas con los brazos cruzados, vestido negro y el semblante serio ella era Anna Kioyama, prometida de Yoh Assakura; la seguían otras dos chicas con caras preocupadas, una de ellas era Tamao y la otra era una Ainu, hermana de Horo, ella era Pilika.  
  
Anna: Que han decidido?  
  
Yoh: Partiremos en la madrugada  
  
Anna: En ese caso preparen sus cosas y luego quiero que laves los platos, nosotras estaremos donde el señor Yohmei.  
  
Yoh: Sí Annita.  
  
Anna, Tamao y Pilika se retiraron y luego de unos minutos los demás también lo hicieron, eso si, sin saber que un pequeño cabezón los había estado observando. Después de cenar se fueron a dormir, el único que no podía era el pequeño cabezón, su nombre era Manta Oyamada, mejor amigo de Yoh Assakura. El no sabía que hacer, la última vez que Yoh había luchado contra Hao le habían quitado su alma y pudo haber muerto, no quería siquiera pensar que le podría ocurrir ahora, y todo porque Sylver les había pedido ayuda otra vez, y a pesar de que les dijo que tres personas les ayudarían no creía que hubiera mucha diferencia. En eso Horo Horo le lanzó una almohada y gritó:  
  
- Ya cállate no me dejas dormir y quiero unos Tamales!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Manta: eso me da una idea- y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente tomaron desayuno, subieron a la camioneta de Billy y partieron. Viajaron tranquilamente, excepto porque tuvieron que parar 18 veces para Ryu saludara a lindas mujeres y para que Horo Horo comiera Tamales. A la mañana del cuarto día como las 4:00 am, todos estaban durmiendo, habían parado cerca de un bosque para descansar. En eso una luz destellante los despertó, todos se sobresaltaron al sentir una energía maligna y sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron hasta ella.   
  
Yoh: ¿Creen que sea Hao?  
  
Len: No lo se, pero creo que es por allá Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar hasta que no pudieron ver nada, sin notarlo se habían adentrado en el bosque. De repente algo brilló delante de ellos... Lyserg: ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Horo Horo: No se, pero no tiene forma de tamal. Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era un chico güero, vestido de negro y con un gis de madera en la mano. Al parecer alguien iba tras de el, ya que estaba estampado contra un árbol por varios flechas que lo sujetaban.  
  
Sin lugar a dudas la energía venía de el, pero lo único que hicieron fue observarlo hasta que... ¿?: Ya te tenemos Jonasis, y ustedes quienes son? - dijo una chica muy linda que apareció de repente.  
  
Esta tenía el cabello castaño, suelto hasta los hombros, playera de color beige, pantalones y traía un arco y una flecha en una mano.  
  
Ella los observó, aunque se quedó mirando por largo rato a Len.   
  
¿?: No crees que ya lo hicimos sufrir demasiado- dijo otra vos.   
  
En eso apareció otra chica muy bella, esta tenía el cabello café oscuro, suelto y hasta los hombros, traía una playera azul, unos pantalones y una perla brillante que colgaba de su mano derecha.   
  
Chica 2: Disculpen si los despertamos muy temprano, es que tenemos algunos inconvenientes con nuestro amigo.   
  
Otra vez hubo un silencio.   
  
Yoh: No , no se preocupen, creímos que eran otra persona.   
  
En eso el chico se liberó de las flechas que lo sujetaban y se dirigió hacia el bosque.   
  
Chica 2: Eso si que no! Toma esto - en ese momento la perla que traía comenzó a brillar y el chico quedó atrapado en una burbuja.  
  
Chica 1: Hoy si que se resistió bastante.  
  
Chica 2: Y ahora que vamos a hacer  
  
Chica 1: Pues esperar a que se calme, que más.  
  
Chica 2: No me refiero a eso  
  
Chica 1: Ahh eso.  
  
Chica 2: Ya sé - dijo dirigiéndose a Yoh- que tal si los invitamos a desayunar para que nos disculpen por a verlos despertado.  
  
Yoh: Claro, después de todo ya no nos quedan provisiones.  
  
Chica 1: En ese caso los esperamos aquí a las 7:30. Dicho esto se fueron sin esperar respuesta alguna. Ellos también se fueron, al lugar a donde habían dejado a Billy y la camioneta, se vistieron correctamente y como a las 7:00 se encaminaron hacia el bosque. Después de haber caminado un rato apareció frente a ellos el chico güero. Chico: Hola perdón por no haberme presentado antes, soy Jonasis, y disculpen por haberlos despertado tan temprano, es que cada dos meses mi espíritu Shurdin pierde el control sobre mi y... bueno, ya ven lo que pasa, pierdo el control totalmente. Ahora síganme por favor. Siguieron a Jonasis, que seguía vestido todo de negro, continuaron caminando hasta lo que parecía ser un lago no muy profundo. A su derecha había una mesa formada con piedra planas y sobre ella había agua, leche, jugo, pan, cereal, frutas y un plato medio viscoso. Todos estaban impresionados, nunca comían eso en sus viajes, solo atún enlatado y sin darse cuenta ya se estaban comiendo todo. Chica 2: Se ve que les gustó - ahora venía igual, solo que mejor peinada y con otra playera azul-.  
  
Chocolove: Si pues, está delicioso, ¿quién lo hizo?  
  
Chica 1: Nosotras, excepto por el plato viscoso - también venía igual que antes excepto porque ahora llevaba una playera azul clarito-.  
  
Ryu: ¿Qué contiene el plato viscoso?  
  
¿?: No lo sé, pero está delicioso...  
  
Todos: Sylver???????????????? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
Chicos: ¿Lo conocen?  
  
Len: Claro, el fue el que nos pidió ayuda para derrotar al maldito de Hao de una vez por todas.  
  
Jonasis: Pero si eso nos lo pidió a nosotros Todos voltearon a ver a Sylver que había dejado de comer el plato viscoso. Sylver: ejem, bueno Dark Spirits, no recuerdan que les dije que lo harían con la ayuda de siete Shamanes, y a ustedes con la ayuda de tres? Todos se miraron, a nadie se le había ocurrido que pelearían juntos. Sylver: Bueno de todas formas se conocerían en la aldea, en fin de ahora en adelante viajarán juntos y a pie, el camino ha cambiado bastante, igualmente deben dirigirse a la aldea, ya que ahí les contaré detalladamente lo que pasó.  
  
Jonasis: ¿ Y porqué no nos llevas tu? Todos volvieron a mirar a Sylver. Sylver: Bueno esteeee........ ¡Miren el plato viscoso está cobrando vida! Todos miraron el plato viscoso, luego hacia Sylver y para colmo este estaba volando sobre ellos, o más bien huyendo. Yoh: Bien entonces no perdamos más tiempo Y de un salto tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar. Yoh: Oigan si no se apresuran los dejaremos atrás!!!!!!!!  
  
Jonasis: ya vamos  
  
Chica 2: Quizá no es buen momento, pero aun nosotras no nos hemos presentado, Yo soy Ishii.  
  
Chica 1: Y yo Loreley  
  
Yoh: Yo soy Yoh , el es Len, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Lyserg, Fausto y Ryu.  
  
Horo Horo: Por cierto Jonasis, ¿Qué tenía tu plato viscoso? Los Dark Spirits comenzaron a reírse. Jonasis: Verán Shurdin y yo controlamos las plagas, catástrofes egipcias, etc y además leo la mente y puedo ver dos horas más adelante en el futuro.  
  
Así supe que Sylver vendría, entonces, para que deje de ser tan metiche puse en el plato un sapo muerto, 3 grillos, una cucaracha, 2 piojos, ½ litro de lodo, un poco de mota, plumas de lechuza, escamas mugrientas de una serpiente muerta, miel podrida, poemas del 68 y una que otra cosa asquerosa. Todos comentaron a reírse, incluso Len que hasta ahora había estado muy serio, y todos pensando en la cara que pondría Sylver cuando supiera lo que había comido.  
  
De esta manera comenzó el viaje de los 10 Shamanes hacia la aldea Apache. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bueno como ya sabrán este fic NO ES MIO es de una amiga. Yo lo único que hago es darle ideas, y pues la amenace de muerte para que apoyara el Loreley/Ren pero yo creo que algunas personas están en desacuerdo con esta parejita, pero que una cosa quede claro, la tipa llamada Loreley no soy YO!! Solo le di mi nombre pero ella representa a Todas las Fans del SXY Ren. Espero los Reviews para mi amiga y si quieren saber cualquier cosa mándenle un e-mail a: shamaniac_friend@hotmail.com Ishii (el fic es de ella así que pongo su nombre) 


	2. El pariente lejano y el EnEmIgO

Capítulo 2  
  
El pariente lejano y el enemigo  
  
Mientras Yoh y los demás habían conocido a los Dark Spirits, Anna había visitado varias veces la casa del señor Yohmei.  
  
Anna: ¿Quería hablar conmigo maestra?  
  
Kino: Si Anna, sígueme por favor  
  
Anna la siguió hasta un cuarto pequeño e iluminado, con una mesa y sobre ella dos tazas de té.  
  
Kino: Bueno Anna como sabrás vamos a hablar de algo muy serio, y a pesar de que te lo quería decir desde hace mucho, es difícil de explicar.  
  
Bueno, en fin de lo que te voy a hablar es de... para empezar yo no te encontré, tu abuela y yo éramos grandes amigas y al morir tus padres tu abuela no pudo hacerte cargo de ti y me dejó a tu cuidado. Lamentablemente ella también murió al poco tiempo, pero antes de ello me dijo que un tío lejano tuyo vendría por ti cuando tuvieras 1 año y que te buscaría prometido – dio una pausa, Anna la escuchaba seriamente – Pero pasaron los años y el no vino por ti, así que te comprometimos con Yoh y te enseñé todo lo que sé.  
  
Anna estaba callada, no sabía que su abuela había sido gran amiga de su maestra ni tampoco que aun tenía parientes y que tal vez ahora estuviera comprometida con dos personas...  
  
Kino: Pero... la semana pasada recibí una carta – Anna levantó la cabeza – al parecer es de tu tío lejano y ... va a venir por ti en dos semanas, también dice que ya te encontró prometido y bueno, eso significa que tu compromiso con Yoh desaparece permanentemente.  
  
Anna: Pero... ni siquiera lo conozco, como pude estar comprometida con dos personas todo este tiempo, podré venir a visitarlos?, como me despediré de todos a tiempo?, mi prometido es shaman?, quién verá mis telenovelas por mi? Y...  
  
Kino: Anna tranquilízate por favor! – era la primera vez que veía a Anna tan confundida – el vendrá en dos semanas, aun tienes tiempo para despedirte de todos, le diremos a Manta que te pague un pasaje de ida y vuelta a la aldea Apache, lo llamaré enseguida, mientras ve y prepara tus cosas..  
  
Anna salió rápidamente de la habitación, no sabía lo que le había pasado, es que a caso tantos eran sus deseos de quedarse, tal ves solo tenía miedo de ver a su tío y a su prometido, o tal vez, no quería separarse de Yoh, pero... en que estaba pensando si ahora tenía otro prometido, y después de pensar en esto subió a preparar sus cosas.  
  
Mientras esto sucedía, el nuevo grupo de Shamanes se llevaba muy bien, todas las mañanas comían un delicioso desayuno preparado por Ishii y Loreley, mientras descansaban Jonasis les enseñaba nuevos trucos para la batalla, todos se reían de cómo Len y Horo Horo golpeaban a Chocolove por sus malos chistes, Len ya no era tan serio y se la pasaba hablando con Loreley sobre sus batallas anteriores, Lyserg seguía siendo medio callado pero ayudaba mucho con su radioestecia, Ryu intentaba cualquier cosa para impresionar a Ishii y Loreley, pero siempre terminaba cayendo por un acantilado o un pozo, Yoh comenzó a llevarse muy bien con Ishii, ya que se parecían bastante, y era la que mejor lo comprendía y Fausto solo hablaba con Elisa y curaba las heridas de Ryu cuando caía por el acantilado, etc.  
  
Ya llevaban 2 semanas viajando, habían planeado pasar por las aguas termales Funbay en el camino y por ahora el único cambio que se notaba era que Len no pasaba menos de 4 horas diarias con Loreley, todos habían notado este cambio, pero no les dijeron nada, ya que Len los partiría en pedacitos y Loreley los atravesaría con sus flechas. Al llegar a las Aguas Termales Funbay se dividieron mujeres por un lado y hombres por el otro...  
  
Loreley: Nos vemos en 3 horas  
  
Jonasis: Si, nos vemos luego  
  
Ishii y Loreley se cambiaron y entraron en el agua caliente, después de tanta caminata les venía muy bien un poco de relajación. Y como no tenían nada más que hacer comenzaron a conversar.  
  
Ishii: Y como va todo con Len?  
  
Loreley: Muy... un momento quién te dijo eso!!!!  
  
Ishii: Pues todos lo saben, creí que era ovio  
  
Loreley: a que te refieres con que todo el mundo lo sabe!!! Explícate!!!  
  
Mientras del otro lado  
  
Jonasis: jajaja, esas dos ya comenzaron a pelearse de nuevo  
  
Yoh: Creí que eran buenas amigas  
  
Jonasis: Claro que si, pero Loreley siempre se enoja con Ishii cuando ella le dice algo que ella no sabía, o cuando no hace algo que Loreley le pide que haga.  
  
Yoh: Aahh, como yo y Anna, jejeje  
  
Horo Horo: O como yo y Pilika  
  
De repente cesaron los gritos de las chicas  
  
Jonasis: Seguramente Ishii ya le está contando algo o fue a hacer lo que le pidieron.  
  
Mientras del lado de las chicas  
  
Ishii: Bueno todos comenzaron a notarlo desde que pasabas casi todo el día con Len, y a demás era al único a quién le preparabas un plato especial en el desayuno.  
  
Loreley estaba callada, tenía la mirada fija en el agua.  
  
Ishii: Y bueno, es la primera vez que noto que te gusta alguien tan en serio.  
  
Loreley se sonrojó y miró a Ishii  
  
Loreley: A ti si te lo puedo contar, solo si juras no decírselo a nadie  
  
Ishii: Sabes que jamás dejo de faltar con mi palabra  
  
Loreley: Desde que nos encontramos con ellos aquella mañana, no se que pero hay algo en el que me atrae, por eso he estado intentando saber si me gusta realmente, o solo me atraen sus músculos o algo así, - Loreley se volvió a sonrojar – que crees tu?  
  
Ishii: Bueno si realmente no te gustara Len, no te habrías pasado todos los días con el, ni siquiera te hubieras esforzado en saber cual era la razón de que por que te atraía y tampoco le hubieras preparado un plato especial en el desayuno, creo que por fin encontraste a alguien quién te gusta realmente.  
  
Loreley: Si tienes razón, pero ayúdame para que no sea tan obvio.  
  
En eso Jonasis gritó  
  
- Oigan tienen un poco de jabón!!!!!!!!?????-  
  
Ishii y Loreley levantaron sus puños amenazantes, sabían que Jonasis lo había hecho a propósito para molestarlas, tomaron una cubeta cada una y la lanzaron con toda su fuerza hacia el otro lado de la pared  
  
Jonasis: Si tienen o ... glub, glub, glub  
  
Ambas: Esto ni siquiera es una tina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Len: Eso te pasa por tonto  
  
Yoh: Es que a caso no soportas un solo día sin molestarlas?  
  
Horo Horo: Oigan creo que este ya se nos ahogó  
  
Chocolove: Es que los tontitos no aguantan solitos  
  
Len y Horo: Ya basta de payasadas!!!!!!!!! – golpean a Chocolove y se queda medio ahogado debajo del agua con Jonasis.  
  
En, fin luego de desahogar a Jonasis y Chocolove volvieron a cambiarse, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron otra vez.  
  
Claro que ahora todos estaban con más ánimos que antes, Loreley ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Ishii preparaba el menú para el desayuno de mañana y Jonasis seguía escupiendo burbujas de jabón, al parecer la cubeta que le lanzó Loreley era para lustrar el piso y tenía un jabón dentro.  
  
Esta vez la radiestesia de Lyserg indicaba que debían ir cruzando el río por un puente colgante, esta idea le fascinó a Ishii.  
  
Chocolove: Ay mamacita linda, me dan miedo las alturas  
  
En realidad todos iban medio inquietos, el puente estaba a punto de romperse y la única que iba con paso firme era Ishii, la seguía Len, un poco más confiado que los otros, luego Loreley, Yoh, Horo Horo, Ryu, Lyserg, Fausto, Chocolove y hasta el último Jonasis, este avanzaba muy despacio. Cuando todos habían terminado de cruzar el puente, Jonasis recién iba en la mitad.  
  
Jonasis: Oye Ishii, como es que no te dan miedo las alturas?  
  
Ishii: Creo que ya me acostumbre, solo no mires hacia a bajo y camina con paso firme.  
  
¿?: Para que le das ideas, es un pobre debilucho  
  
Todos voltearon, era imposible, la persona que estaba detrás de ellos era nada menos que Hao Asakura.  
  
Hao: Al parecer nunca entiendes Yoh, creí que ya sabías que entre más amigos tengas más débil eres – los Dark Spirits lo miraron amenazante-  
  
Yoh: No me importa lo que digas – y en menos de un segundo todos ya habían hecho su posesión de objetos-  
  
Hao no les prestó atención, fue directamente contra Ishii y Loreley que estaban ayudando a Jonasis a cruzar el puente. Las atacó, pero Loreley fue más rápida e hizo su posesión  
  
Loreley: Koume posesión de segundo grado, posesiona estos palillos – Koume los posesionó y Loreley apareció encima de una hermosa ángel con arco y flechas; Loreley alcanzó a retener el ataque y para entones Jonasis ya había cruzado el puente y se disponía a hacer su posesión –  
  
Jonasis: Zhur-Dinn posesiona mi gis de madera – Zhur-Dinn lo posesionó y Jonasis apareció sentado encima de un guerrero egipcio muy grande -  
  
Ishii: Es mi turno, Ishiiru posesiona la per...  
  
Hao: Que????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que estas haciendo tu con esa perla!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ishii: No seas mal educado no me dejaste terminar!! – aunque de todos modos ya había hecho su posesión que consistía en una guerrera con armadura dorada y alas parecidas a las de un ángel – Y que te importa si yo tengo esta perla o no, Ishiiru ataca con tu tormenta eléctrica!!  
  
Hao: ashh, ni siquiera sabes controlarla – dijo esquivando el ataque de Ishii y de los yoyos que lo habían atacado por detrás – hasta entonces no eres ningún peligro, ni siquiera eres sacerdotisa, bueno nos vemos luego, después de todo siguen siendo diminutos.  
  
Luego de estas palabras Hao desapareció todos se quedaron serios  
  
Yoh: Rayos, al parecer ya se volvió más fuerte  
  
Len: Tendremos que volver a aplastarlo como a una cucaracha  
  
Mientras los yoyos y Jonasis discutían...  
  
Loreley: Ishii te sientes bien?  
  
Ella no respondió, a que se refería Hao? Acaso no merecía tener la perla?, Que tenía de malo no ser sacerdotisa?, Como que no sabía controlarla?  
  
Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bueno este es el segundo Capitulo acuérdense que este Fic no es mío si no de una amiga la cual esta igual de tramada que por shaman King  
  
No sean gachos y manden reviews, no son para mi si no para ella, por favor!!! T.T no sean malos con ella!!  
  
Loreley y Ishii 


	3. Día de entrenamiento

Capítulo 3  
  
Día de Entrenamiento  
  
A la mañana siguiente, caminaron largo rato hasta llegar a una gran cabaña, en medio de un bosque que seguía luego del puente. Decidieron detenerse un día ahí, ya que al parecer le había pertenecido a algún deportista o algo así; la cabaña estaba llena de cualquier tipo de pesas, colchonetas, máquinas para hacer deporte y toda clase de esa cosas. Luego de ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento cada uno comenzó a entrenar arduamente, después de ver los movimientos de Hao no querían quedarse atrás. Yoh corría como loco por todas partes ejercitándose, Len estaba con las pesas, Horo Horo en las colchonetas, Chocolove practicaba su rapidez esquivando los árboles, Ryu golpeaba de manera extraña un muñeco de felpa gigante, Lyserg también practicaba cortando árboles y así de paso también cortaba leña para la cena, Fausto revisaba su botiquín de emergencias, Loreley también practicaba con las pesas y de paso Len le enseñó a sujetarlas mejor, Jonasis practicaba su propio entrenamiento en una esquina llena de arena, a la única que no se la veía por ninguna parte era a Ishii.  
  
Después de descansar un rato para comer algo volvieron con su duro entrenamiento, al parecer nadie había notado que Ishii no estaba, ni siquiera Loreley y Jonasis, Ella estaba muy ocupada con Len para darse cuenta, y Jonasis no había dicho palabra alguna desde comenzó a entrenar, al parecer era en lo único en que se podía concentrar bien. Después de correr infinitas vueltas por todos lados Yoh notó que no la había visto desde que habían llegado a la cabaña, y por más que la buscó no logró encontrarla, pero no se preocupó, sabía que ella era muy madura para cuidarse sola. En fin siguió corriendo y de repente vio algo que no había notado antes, había un hermoso lago detrás de la cabaña y un centenar de árboles. –Ishii debe estar ahí- pensó Yoh y fue esta allá.  
  
Efectivamente ella estaba ahí con una mirada seria, sentada en la orilla, Ishiiru la veía desde atrás con cara preocupada, ambas miraban la perla que colgaba de la mano de Ishii. Yoh se acercó sabía que era lo que se sentía que Hao te despreciara de esa manera.  
  
Yoh: Ah, con que aquí estabas Ishii, me tenías preocupado  
  
Al parecer Ishii estaba tan concentrada que el que Yoh le hablara casi la mata del susto y sino fuera por Ishiiru casi se cae al lago.  
  
Ishii: Casi me matas del susto!  
  
Yoh: Lo siento, en que estabas pensando que estabas tan concentrada?  
  
Ishii: En como me dieron la perla  
  
Yoh: Te importaría contarme?  
  
Ishii: Claro que no, pero escucha con mucha atención porque es medio complicado... Todo empezó cuando una de mis antecedentes de hace unos 500 años fue una gran sacerdotisa y antes de morir creó esta perla haciendo que esta contuviera todas las técnicas más poderosas de mi familia, y también colocó en ella una especie de poder extraño y que hasta ahora nadie a podido descubrir, para descubrirlo desde esa descendencia todas las mujeres de mi familia se convirtieron en sacerdotisas, el problema es que hasta mi generación nadie lo ha descubierto, cuando yo era pequeña mi padre comenzó a enseñarme como a una sacerdotisa, ya que mi madre murió cuando tenía 2 años, luego de comenzar a entrenarme me negué y le dije a mi padre que si por una vez una Shaman podría intentarlo, al principio se negó, pero al ver que ese era mi único deseo me entrenó como a una Shaman y a los 5 años de edad encontré a Ishiiru y al ver esto mi padre me entregó la perla. Tal vez Hao se refiere a se poder que oculta la perla sagrada, ahora me arrepiento de no haber sido sacerdotisa.  
  
Yoh: Tienes razón tu historia está media complicada, pero si no fueras Shaman jamás hubieras conocido a Ishiiru, ni a Loreley y Jonasis, y tampoco a nosotros, de eso no deberías arrepentirte, a demás le puedo pedir a Anna que vea tu perla, o a mi abuela, ambas son sacerdotisas, ellas pueden ayudarte.  
  
Ishii: Anna? Quién es ella?  
  
Yoh: Bueno es hora de contarte mi historia... – Yoh le contó a Ishii, la antigua pelea contra Hao, de lo diferentes que eran a pesar de ser gemelos, de su compromiso con Anna, de sus entrenamientos intensos cada vez que ella estaba con el y todo eso ; cuando por fin termino ya era hora de cenar –  
  
Ishii: valla, tienes un pasado muy interesante, y aun más complicado que el mío  
  
Ambos rieron, Ishii ya había recuperado su sonrisa de siempre, pero de lo que no se habían percatado era que ya había oscurecido, Yoh había extendido demasiado su historia.  
  
Yoh: Tengo una idea, voy a entrenarte, así te volverás más fuerte y yo también, además, siempre que entreno solo me distraigo mucho jejeje  
  
Ishii: De a cuerdo, pero espero que sea difícil, sino no servirá de nada – ambos volvieron a reír-  
  
El resto de los shamanes ya estaban preocupados y comenzaron a buscarlos, excepto por Loreley y Len que se habían quedado por si alguno de los dos decidía regresar.  
  
Buscaron durante largo rato por todos lados, hasta que por fin se dieron cuenta de que había un lago detrás de la cabaña y un centenar de árboles. Cuando llegaron y vieron a Yoh e Ishii platicando alegremente Horo Horo perdió el control...  
  
Horo Horo: ¡Tienen idea de cuanto tiempo los hemos estado buscando!!!!!  
  
Chocolove: Tranquilízate pues hombre, solo fueron 15 minutos  
  
Horo Horo: Es que no tienen consideración!!! Me dejaron entrenando solo con Jonasis y los payasos!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se pusieron blancos  
  
Ishii: Eso que tiene que ver!!!????  
  
Horo Horo: No tengo idea pero me muero de hambre, mis tripas han estado sonando desde hace cuatro horas!!!!!!!  
  
Ishii: Acaso crees que cocinar es lo único que se hacer???!!!  
  
Horo Horo se quedó pensando, pensó tanto que se quedó dormido  
  
Ishii: Me haces perder la paciencia!!!!!!!!!!! – lo golpeó y Horo Horo salió volando  
  
Yoh: Mejor ya regresemos  
  
Ishii: si – dijo más calmada –  
  
Mientras en la cabaña:  
  
Loreley: Ya se tardaron mucho  
  
Len: Si – respondió mientras tomaba una gran pesa -  
  
Loreley: A donde podrán haber ido?  
  
Len: No se, oye Loreley ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
Loreley: Claro, ¿Qué?  
  
Len: ¿Te agrado?  
  
A Loreley se le calló la pesa que estaba sujetando encima de ella  
  
Loreley: - vos entrecortada – Len ayúdame, me muero  
  
Len: Ashh, listo – le quita le pesa de encima – Ahora responde  
  
Loreley: Para empezar, que clase de pregunta es esa, por supuesto que me agradas  
  
Len: Ahh, bueno...  
  
Ambos se miraron, y se quedaron inmóviles, Loreley se empieza a poner nerviosa y también comienza a sonrojase, Len nota esto y también se pone medio rojito, en eso se escucha un sonido estrepitoso que viene de la ventana. Era Horo Horo que por el golpe de Ishii chocó contra la ventana y se había quedado estampado ahí.  
  
Loreley: Ehh, mejor voy a preparar la cena – y se va –  
  
Len: - pone cara de satánico enojado, abre la ventana y ... – Ya me tienes hartooooooo GOLDEN CHIUKA SAN MAI  
  
Después de eso llegaron los demás, Ishii se dirigió a la cocina y el resto comenzó a ordenar lo que habían ocupado para entrenar, ya que no podían retrasarse más y se irían a la mañana siguiente.  
  
En la cocina...  
  
Ishii: Hola Loreley, estas nerviosa por algo que dijo Len?  
  
Loreley: ¿Qué? Claro que no, como se te ocurren esa cosas  
  
Ishii: Estas segura?, es que... – mira hacia la ensalada – entonces porque los espárragos tienen forma de cuchillas, y la decoración del puré con papas tiene las iniciales de Len y usaste la bajilla China y ...  
  
Loreley: Bueno, bueno, tal vez esté un poco nerviosa, pero te lo cuento luego, ahora tu dime ¿donde rayos has estado?  
  
Ishii: También te lo cuento luego, hay que arreglar esto, a menos que quieras que Len lo vea  
  
Loreley: Me encantaría, pero no  
  
Mientras en el gimnasio:  
  
Yoh: Bueno, creo que ya terminamos  
  
Lyserg: Si partimos mañana en la mañana y solo descansamos dos veces al día, mmm, llegaremos en tres días a la aldea Apache.  
  
Horo Horo: ¿Qué tan rápido?  
  
Lyserg: Es increíble pero si, ya hicimos la mitad del viaje en camioneta, creo que esa es la razón.  
  
En eso...  
  
Desde arriba: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Len: Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Jonasis que les hiciste ahora?  
  
Jonasis: Pero si yo no he hecho nada  
  
Todos corrieron hacia la cocina  
  
Yoh: Ishii, Loreley están bien?  
  
Loreley: un cara de pájaro nos ataca!!!!!!!  
  
Todos entraron en la cocina  
  
Ryu: - mirando hacia el techo – pero si es el padre de Don Yoh, hola como está usted?  
  
Dark Spirits: ¿Qué el padre de Yoh?  
  
P. Y.: Estoy bien excepto por mis tímpanos, me quedaron medio adoloridos. Solo vine a visitarlos y a traerles noticias  
  
Ishii: En ese caso pasen a comer, enseguida les servimos la cena.  
  
Pasaron a la mesa y en menos de tres minutos la cena estuvo servida.  
  
Yoh: ¿Y que noticias nos tienes?  
  
P. Y.: Para empezar, la cena está deliciosa – todos se pusieron blancos – ejem, Anna y tu abuela vienen en camino, llegarán mañana  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué!!!!!!!!??????????????????????  
  
P. Y.: Lo que escuchaste, tienen algo que decirte y luego se quedaran dos semanas y se irán.  
  
Todos se pusieron a llorar, excepto Len y los Dark Spirits, recordaban muy bien lo que sucedía cuando Anna llegaba, primero ponía a Yoh a entrenar como loco, luego enviaba miradas tenebrosas cuando quería que alguien se callara, golpeaba a cualquiera que se hiciera el gracioso; en especial a Chocolove; y toda clase de cosas.  
  
Ishii: Ohh siii ya quiero que sea mañana  
  
Todos comenzaron a mirarla raro.  
  
Ishii: Me callo  
  
P. Y.: Luego, Manta no aparece por ninguna parte, nadie sabe donde está  
  
Fausto: Ohh no, de seguro los aliens lo raptaron para hacerle una disección  
  
P. Y.: ehh, no estoy seguro de eso, en fin también vine aquí para conocer a los Dark Spirits, todos los shamanes que conozco hablan de ellos.  
  
Los D.K. se miraron jamás hubieran creído que serían famosos.  
  
P. Y.: Ustedes deben ser Ishii...  
  
Ishii: hola – sonrisita –  
  
P. Y.: Loreley  
  
Loreley: hola  
  
P. Y.: y Jonasis  
  
Jonasis: el increíble  
  
Loreley: cállate, nadie es más increíble que yo – lo golpea -  
  
Pero Jonasis no respondió, Loreley le había dejado un chichón enorme en la cabeza  
  
P. Y.: Bueno, viendo que se llevan tan bien, ya me voy, ha, y no hagan enojar a Anna mañana, ha estado media extraña últimamente.  
  
Luego de haber dicho esto se fue y todos se quedaron pensativos.  
  
Jonasis: Oye Yoh  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué?  
  
Jonasis: ¿Tu padre sabe usar la pue...  
  
No pudo terminar, como estaba sentado entre Ishii y Loreley, ambas lo golpearon y ...  
  
Loreley: Mejor ya vámonos  
  
Ishii: Si, buenas noches – dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a los otros shamanes–  
  
Jonasis: Au, eso me dolió  
  
Se levantaron y se fueron a dormir.  
  
En la recámara de las chicas:  
  
Loreley: Y bien cuéntame donde estabas  
  
Ishii: De acuerdo  
  
Ishii le narra en donde estaba, cuando llegó Yoh, su antigua lucha, sobre el compromiso con Anna y todo eso.  
  
Ishii: y ya eso es todo  
  
Loreley: Como que todo?  
  
Ishii: Si, no veo que otra cosa pudo haber pasado, ahora cuenta tu  
  
Loreley le contó todo, lo de la pregunta, del sonrojamiento y todo eso.  
  
Ishii: Bueno, vas bien  
  
Loreley: si, pero no entiendo porque me preguntó eso  
  
Ishii: Quizás solo quería saberlo para ehh bueno para algo, o solo quería sacar un tema para conversar contigo  
  
Loreley: esto es desesperante, y ahora que voy hacer  
  
Ishii: No lo sé, pero ya durmamos, mañana me tengo que levantar a las 5:00 am. tengo que entrenar mucho.  
  
Loreley: Si yo también, buenas noches  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora,  
  
Saludos Ishii,  
  
¡! Manden reviews!! Y también lean el otro fic de Loreley y únanse al Loreley/Ren el fic se llama: UnA eSeNcIa MaS pOdErOsA qUe El EsPíRiTu De FuEgO 


	4. El secreto y la sacerdotiZa

Capítulo 4  
  
El secreto y la sacerdotisa  
  
Ishii y Loreley estaban dormidas, pero no sabían que afuera de su habitación una persona las estuvo espiando y que el secreto de Loreley estaba en peligro, y lo peor es que esa persona era el Dark Spirit que falta por mencionar ... Jonasis.  
  
Jonasis: wuajaja entonces a Loreley le gusta Len, jaja se lo voy a decir porque siempre me pega!!  
  
Al siguiente día...  
  
Ishii y Loreley se habían levantado a las 5:00 a.m. ; mientras que la shaman que manipulaba el agua entrenaba, la chica enamorada del shaman de china preparaba el desayuno, solamente que como estaba medio dormida estuvo a punto de quemar la casa, pero en ese momento llego Ishii y con los poderes del agua apagó el incendio.  
  
Loreley: oh lo siento, es que creo que todavía estoy un poco dormida  
  
Ishii: si quieres vete a dormir y yo termino con el desayuno  
  
Loreley: esta bien n_n  
  
La amiga de Ishii se quito el delantal, pero antes de subir a su habitación Ishii la detuvo  
  
Ishii: Loreley cuando se te va a quitar eso de hacer cosas que tengan que ver con Len?? es que ahora hiciste una bola de arroz que tiene la cabeza de Len  
  
Loreley: oh no!!! n///_///n jeje es que estoy media dormida, hazme el favor de corregirlo por favor  
  
Ishii: esta bien, pero solo deja de hacer eso porque si no se va a dar cuenta  
  
Loreley: {pensamiento: que no es eso lo que quiero??} esta bien  
  
La shaman enamorada del shaman de China se subió, pero sin notar que paso a lado de Jonasis el cual la seguía espiando para encontrar mas pistas sobre Loreley y Len...  
  
Jonasis: [saca una libreta y anota en ella...] hace la comida con figuras de cosas que tengan que ver con Len .... [deja de escribir y cierra la libreta] oh si! cada vez me acerco mas, voy a seguirla para ver ahora que pasa jaja.  
  
El shaman controlador de las epidemias egipcias siguió a Loreley hasta su habitación, la chica entró y Jonasis se puso al lado de la puerta para escuchar .  
  
Adentro de la habitación...  
  
Loreley cerro la puerta y se fue directamente hacia su futon y se acostó, miro hacia el techo, que era lo que le pasaba? porque ponía cosas que tuvieran que ver con Len en la comida?? una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos ...  
  
¿?: porque te acuestas?  
  
Loreley al escuchar esa voz se sonrojó y se cubrió rápidamente con las sabanas que tenia cerca.  
  
Loreley: hola Len  
  
Len: porque te cubres con las sabanas!!  
  
Loreley: que haces en mi cuarto?  
  
Len: quería ver si querías entrenar conmigo  
  
Loreley: solo por eso ...  
  
La chica seguía ocultando su cuerpo en las sabanas, pero se había empezado a sonrojar  
  
Len: si no sales de las sabanas yo te voy a sacar.  
  
Loreley: inténtalo!!  
  
El shaman de China se acercó al futon en donde la chica estaba acostada y cubierta de sabanas, agarró una sabana y tiro de ella, pero oh sorpresa!! había otra sabana!! la volvió a agarrar y volvió a tirar de ella, pero otra sabana apareció, volvió tirar de ella y se encontró con una muy sonrojada Loreley.  
  
Loreley: //// que te pasa!!  
  
La chica agarró una almohada y se la aventó, y le dio en la cara pero este la recogió del suelo y se la aventó. Loreley la agarró y Len cogió otra  
  
Len: peleas de almohadas??  
  
Loreley: n////_////n bueno  
  
Afuera de la habitación de Loreley ...  
  
Jonasis: [anota en la libreta] juegan juntos a peleas de almohadas.  
  
El shaman controlador de las epidemias egipcias se paro y un sonido medio extraño salió de su estomago.  
  
Jonasis: oh ya tengo hambre, mejor voy a desayunar y luego sigo  
  
Mientras, la batalla de almohadas se volvía cada vez más grande, ya se había extendido por el pasillo, el baño, los cuartos de los demás; que provocó que se despertaran todos; el gimnasio; que provocó que Yoh se tropezara y se le cayeran (las pesas que sujetaba) en el pie, y que Ishii golpeara la máquina para correr en vez del saco de arena, la cual ahora estaba rota; luego, cuando lucharon en la cocina, causaron que a Jonasis se le cayera el café encima de su ropa y por intentar que se detuvieran se calló encima de las plumas de las almohadas rotas y ahora parecía gallina. Ahora la batalla seguía en las escaleras, Len arrojó una almohada a Loreley en la cara y esta para vengarse intentaba hacer lo mismo, el problema era que el hábil chico de China esquivaba todos los almohadonasos; una vez que se le terminaron los escalones, se puso frente a la puerta de entrada...  
  
Loreley: Ya verás, ahora si te daré!!!! – y dicho esto lanzó un almohadonaso con todas sus fuerzas hacia Len –  
  
En ese mismo momento Ishii ayudaba a Yoh a ir hacia ellos, para que terminar con la pelea de almohadas (aún le dolía su pie y lo tenía todo hinchado), pero también en ese momento los demás shamanes estaban bajando para ver que sucedía, y también venía Jonasis; que aún no se podía quitar las plumas.  
  
Len esquivó sin dificultad el almohadonzazo saltando hacia otro lado; pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y le calló el almohadonzazo en la cara...  
  
Yoyos: Anna!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: ¿¿¡¡ Se puede saber que clase de bienvenida es esta???!!!!!  
  
Yoh: Hola Anna (vos felizmente falsa)  
  
Anna: ¿¿¡¡ Como que hola Anna !!!!!!????? se puede saber quién lanzó esto, ¿y porque tienes el pie hinchado? ¿Y que hace una gallina dentro de la cabaña?  
  
Jonasis: No soy una gallina!!!!! Yo soy el gran y único Jonasis  
  
Anna: no pregunté quién eres!!!! (ahora Anna se estaba quemando de furia) quién lanzó esto???!!!!!  
  
De repente se escuchó el ruido de un estornudo, había sido Loreley que intentaba escapar por la ventana, pero una pluma le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y estornudó. Todos voltearon a verla y Anna se dio cuenta de que ella había sido...  
  
Anna: No me importa quién eres pero te prohíbo que entres a esta cabaña mientras yo esté dentro!!!!!!, no comerás en todo el resto de la semana, limpiarás este desorden, harás todos los días la cena tu sola, te vestirás a cuadros, harás ...  
  
Len: espera un momento, no eres nadie para decir quién puede entrar o no en esta cabaña, además también fue mi culpa, yo comencé todo  
  
Mientras el decía estas palabras Loreley se sonrojaba cada ves más y Jonasis escribió esto en su libreta.  
  
Ishii: Además si le haces eso a un Dark Spirit los otros dos también pagaremos ese castigo. Hola, soy Ishii (hablaba con poca calidez y el semblante serio)  
  
Jonasis: Ella tiene razón, todos o ninguno ( ya se había quitado las plumas y ponía cara de pocos amigos)  
  
Len: ¿Qué dices a eso Anna?  
  
Todos se habían quedado callados, nadie le había hablado así a Anna antes, y por si fuera poco hasta ella misma se había sorprendido de esto.  
  
Anna: Digo que si yo no te puedo decir nada, ve esto...  
  
Anna se movió de donde estaba, la persona que entró en la cabaña era alta, muy flaca, vestida con un vestido negro que traía estampado un dragón y peinada con palitos chinos..  
  
Len: ¿Jun que estás haciendo aquí?  
  
Jun: Vine a dejar a Anna y a la abuela de Yoh, como no encuentran a Manta y no querían gastar dinero me llamaron a mí, así de paso venía a ver como estabas  
  
Ishii: - susurrando a Horo Horo - ¿Quién es Jun?  
  
Horo Horo:- hablando fuerte - es la hermana de Len, wuajaja ahora el aleta de tiburón va tener que entrenar más duro que de costumbre  
  
¿?: No más que tu, mira traje los 47 libros de entrenamientos, iba a traer los otros 79, pero ya no cupieron en mi equipaje  
  
Horo Horo: ¿¡Qué Pilika que haces aquí?!  
  
Anna: Apenas supo que veníamos para acá quiso venir (dijo un poco más calmada)  
  
Ishii: - susurrando a Lyserg – ¿quién es Pilika?  
  
Lyserg: es la hermana de Horo Horo  
  
Kino: Ya déjense de tonterías, ordenen este desorden y preparen sus cosas, partiremos hacia la Aldea Apache ya mismo, Tamao trae mis cosas  
  
Tamao: Si señorita Kino  
  
Jonasis: Buaaaaaaaaaa ahora son casi tantas mujeres como hombres, que vamos a hacer!!!!!!!!!!!! Seguro están planeando una invasión!!!!!!  
  
Todos se pusieron blancos, pero luego de escuchar las órdenes de la Abuela de Yoh, hicieron lo que se les dijo, tomaron sus cosas y salieron afuera de la cabaña.  
  
Yoh: Oye Anna, como se van a ir ustedes?  
  
Anna: Pues en la limosina, que esperabas – todos pusieron cara de trajeron una limosina? – pero ustedes se irán caminado, de paso entrenan, nosotras llegaremos hoy, ustedes en dos días, y más les vale que así sea.  
  
Y dicho esto todas subieron a la limosina y dejaron al grupo de shamanes caminando...  
  
Loreley: No es justo, dijo ¨ nosotras subiremos a la limosina ¨ eso también debió a referirse a nosotras  
  
Ishii: entonces porque no le dijimos nada?  
  
Loreley: No lo sé  
  
Ishii: Entonces de qué te quejas?  
  
Jonasis: Jajaja, vuelven a ser solo dos mujeres, jajaja nosotros reinaremos  
  
Loreley lo golpeó en la cabeza y nadie dijo nada durante el resto del viaje.  
  
Al día siguiente:  
  
Jonasis: Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre...  
  
Ishii: Jonasis, hace dos horas que desayunamos  
  
Loreley: Y tu fuiste el que más comiste  
  
Len: Eso no es cierto, fue el cabeza de maceta.  
  
Horo Horo: A quién llamas Cabeza de maceta, aleta de tiburón!!  
  
Len: Cállate!!! puer...  
  
Loreley: no se peleen, solamente gastan sus energías (le sonríe a los dos shamanes)  
  
Yoh: WOW! Loreley detuvo una pelea entre Len y Horo Horo!!!!  
  
El shaman de China y la chica que paró la batalla se sonrojaron al escuchar al chico de los audífonos naranjas  
  
Jonasis: jeje, Len le gustas a Loreley!!  
  
Loreley, la cual iba adelante con Ishii y Len se paró al escuchar lo que dijo el shaman que controla las epidemias egipcias, la chica se sonrojó, volteó a verlo y salió corriendo hacia a delante...  
  
Ishii: Loreley!!!  
  
La shaman guerrera del agua sale corriendo atrás de ella junto con el shaman de China, pero antes de que ella se aleje, alguien la detiene...  
  
Yoh: Deja que lo arreglen solos, luego los alcanzamos n_n  
  
Ishii: Está bien, solo espero que tenga suerte – se volteó hacia Jonasis – y cuanto a ti... Burbuja de Aire!!!!!! Ishiiru, no dejes que salga de ahí  
  
Ishiiru: Por eso no te preocupes  
  
Jonasis: Oh no!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque sea denme comida  
  
Ishii: mmm.... no, y creo que te quedarás todo el camino ahí dentro si te sigues quejando.  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Loreley había corrido demasiado, así que decidió sentarse un rato debajo de un árbol, el cual tenía unas bellas y pequeñas flores lilas, estas flores rodeaban a la chica la cual había llevado sus rodillas a su pecho y miraba como caían las flores...  
  
Loreley: No hubiera salido corriendo, odio estar sola  
  
¿?: Pero no lo estás, ya que yo estoy aquí  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Loreley: oigan Gracias por los reviews, realmente son alegadores pero lastima que no son para mi T.T (aunque solo me han llegado dos n_nU) son para mi amiga así que Si me quieren animar pues manden Review a mi otro pobre (De Reviews) Fanfic NO sean Gachos y Porfis mándenle!!  
  
Ishii: Si no sean gachos aparte ella es la que me esta haciendo el favor de publicarlo, y pues si no tiene reviews no tiene inspiración aunque también cuando no sale Ren en Shaman King no tiene  
  
Loreley: ¬¬ gracias por decirlo  
  
Ishii: DE NADA n_n, bueno, jeje, eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, saludos Ishii.  
  
Loreley: Porque no pones otra cosa!! A fuerzas tienes que poner saludos Ishii??  
  
Ishii: es que no se que poner n_nU  
  
Loreley: ¬¬ ash, bueno sigan mandando reviews y tmb háganla con mi otro fic porque si no me pondré muy triste y Loreley no le dará el primer beso a Ren ¬/////¬ (Respuesta al Review de una chava la cual pregunto eso)bueno eso es todo y esperemos que les haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Ren: a mi me encanto *.*  
  
Loreley: */////* a mi Tmb bueno sayoonara n_~ 


	5. La llegada a la aldea y el entrenamiento...

Capítulo 5  
  
La llegada a la aldea y el entrenamiento intensivo  
  
Loreley: ¿¡ Len ¡!!! Que haces aquí? – grito media sonrojada  
  
Len: solo corrí detrás de ti – se sienta al lado de ella y Loreley se pone nerviosa.  
  
En ese momento Loreley no aguantó más y le dijo todo lo que sentía, desde cuanto lo quería hasta los espárragos con formas de cuchillas...  
  
Len: supuse que dirías eso... – y para sorpresa de Loreley le dice que siente lo mismo y en ese momento pone su brazo alrededor de ella-  
  
Esta vez Loreley no se sonrojó, ahora que sabía que Len sentía lo mismo que ella; solo quería que ese momento no terminara nunca.  
  
¿?: Hay que linda pareja, y tendrán la suerte de morir juntos  
  
Ambos shamanes voltearon a ver, y para colmo era ...  
  
Loreley: Hao!!!!!!! Porque siempre tienes que venir en el mejor momento!!  
  
Hao: Ya te dije que vine a terminar con ustedes, espíritu del fuego!!!!!  
  
Len: Loreley terminemos con el ahora!!! Bazón!!!!!!!  
  
Loreley: si, Koume!!!!  
  
Mientras:  
  
Jonasis: Ya déjame salir, prometo no hacer nada malo  
  
Ishii: Hay, está bien, pero solo porque si no se me va a acabar la energía  
  
Yoh: jeje, ya se está oscureciendo, seguramente no falta mucho para llegar  
  
Horo Horo: pero si ya se me hincharon los pies  
  
Lyserg: pero no podemos detenernos a descansar, sino no llegaremos nunca  
  
En eso se escucha una bocina y todos voltearon a ver  
  
Todos: Anna???!!!  
  
Anna: Oigan si no se apuran los vamos a atropellar  
  
Ishii: Y porque no nos llevas? Debe haber mucho espacio ahí adentro  
  
Anna: Ni lo sueñen, necesitan entrenar y además esto es solo el comienzo de lo que les espera. Ahora quítense!!!!  
  
Yoh: A que se refirió con eso? – dijo mientras miraba como la limosina se alejaba –  
  
Jonasis: No lo sé, pero si vino hasta aquí solo para decir eso, significa que si caminamos un poco más pronto llegaremos.  
  
Ishii: Buen punto  
  
Mientras:  
  
Loreley: No podemos con el, es demasiado rápido, aaaaaaaaaahhhhh – Hao la atacó por la espalda –  
  
Len: Loreley!!!!! Maldito, Golden Chukasamai!!!!! Aaaahhhhh – Hao lo atacó esquivando su ataque –  
  
Loreley: Len!!!!! Rayos necesitamos ayuda  
  
Mientras:  
  
Ryu: Don Yoh mire hacia allá  
  
Ishii: Esa es la aldea Apache?  
  
Yoh: Por fin hemos llegado  
  
Jonasis: no hay tiempo que perder, comida a la vista!!!!!!  
  
Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde indicaba Jonasis, en medio de la aldea se alzaba un gran cartel que decía ¨ Comida Rápida ¨; Y sin dudarlo un segundo todos corrieron hacia allá.  
  
Cuando llegaron, se abalanzaron sobre las mesas llenas de comida, ya que en estas estaban Anna, Kino, Pilika, Tamao, Jun y Sylver comiendo alegremente. En menos de un segundo ya no quedaba nada en ningún plato, y ahora todos los chicos e Ishii se sentaron satisfechos en otra mesa.  
  
Yoh: Hay que rico, hace mucho que no comía tanto – pero en eso le cae un tazón en la cabeza –  
  
Kino: De donde sacaste esos modales!!!! Ese era mi sushi!!!  
  
Yoh: jeje, pero si yo no comí sushi  
  
Jonasis: ups, ese fui yo  
  
Sylver: Ya dejen de hablar de comida, tenemos que decirles algo muy importante...  
  
Ishii: Que cosa?  
  
Sylver: Número 1, Hao se esta volviendo muy fuerte, no sabemos como lo  
  
hizo, pero deben alcanzarlo ya que ustedes fueron elegidos por los  
  
Grandes espíritus.  
  
Jonasis: Momento, nosotros no participamos en el torneo de shamanes, como saben que los Dark Spirits somos tan fuertes?  
  
Sylver: No me interrumpas, además como quieres que sepa eso!!!  
  
Número dos, Nos encargaremos de que cada uno entrene diario,  
  
con la supervisión de un Apache diferente, entrenarán por separado  
  
y cada semana tendrán combates contra personajes sorpresa.  
  
Número tres, solo de ves en cuando les permitiremos descansar.  
  
Número cuatro, pueden ordenar comida cada vez que tengan hambre  
  
pero sin pasarse del límite - dijo mirando a Jonasis -  
  
Número cinco, sus cuartos ya están asignados, cada uno tendrá uno  
  
diferente, ya que la aldea está vacía y hay mucho espacio  
  
Número seis, las tiendas estarán abiertas por si alguna de las  
  
señoritas quiere comprar algo  
  
Número siete...  
  
Número ocho...  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Número 329, porque nadie me presta atención!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Que dijiste algo?  
  
Sylver: Que no escucharon nada de lo que dije?!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ishii: Claro que si, pero esta demasiado largo y estabas diciendo cosas sin sentido  
  
Jonasis: si, solo me gusto la parte de la comida  
  
Yoh: A mi la de la música  
  
Lyserg: Cuando dijo algo sobre música?  
  
Yoh: Como en el 214 o por ahí  
  
Sylver: Ya cállense!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora – dijo más calmado –heeeee es mi idea o faltan dos personas aquí?  
  
Ishii: Claro que... aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nos olvidamos Loreley y Len!!!!!!!  
  
Jonasis: No se preocupen – se pone en posición de yoga – solo predeciré el futuro y aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Ishii: Que, que viste  
  
Jonasis: Todavía nada, es que me senté encima de una piedrita – pero en ese momento Ishii lo golpeó en la cabeza – ya voy, hamm hamm hamm  
  
Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Ishii: Ahora no te creo  
  
Jonasis: No, esta vez es cierto, Loreley y len están tirados en el suelo, tienen heridas graves, y alguien se está carcajeando, y no soy yo  
  
Yoh: Rápido por donde  
  
Jonasis: Por allá – dijo indicando hacia el este –  
  
Lyserg: es difícil llegar hasta ellos en auto, y si vamos a pie llegaremos muy tarde  
  
Ishii: eso déjenmelo a mí, Horo Horo puedes congelar el camino hasta ellos  
  
Horo Horo: si, pero como llego hasta allá?  
  
Ishii: en esto – hizo un movimiento con su perla y apareció una gran burbuja – rápido todos suban a ella, Horo tu ponte adelante, ve congelando el suelo a medida que avanzamos, de esa manera la burbuja se deslizará por ahí y llegaremos pronto, Sylver nos das un empujón? – Sylver empujó la burbuja con los ocho shamanes dentro y gracias a que esta se deslizaba fácilmente por el hielo llegaron pronto a lugar de los hechos –  
  
Kino: Acaso esa era la perla sagrada?  
  
Mientras; cuando llegaron Loreley difícilmente se podía mover, y al parecer intentaba defender a Len que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.  
  
Hao: Vaya pero si llegó el resto del rebaño, bueno los veré luego, después de todo ya me divertí bastante hoy. Espero algo mejor para la próxima vez  
  
Dicho esto desapareció  
  
Horo Horo: Vuelve aquí cobarde  
  
Ryu: Cuanto apuesto que no dirías eso si todavía estuviera aquí  
  
Ishii: Déjense de tonterías y vengan a ayudar – dijo mientras levantaba a Loreley (ya desmayada) –  
  
Se subieron en la burbuja y en lo que llegaban, Fausto hacia lo que podía con las heridas de Len y Loreley. Cuando llegaron Sylver les indicó que los llevaran a un lugar donde Fausto los atendería mejor; eso hicieron y cuando les aseguraron que no tenían nada grave, todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Ishii que todavía seguía medio preocupada, así que se quedó toda la noche despierta en la habitación de los heridos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Loreley: Au, mi brazo y que rayos...Ishii!!! – la shaman controladora del agua yacía sentada a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza en la cama de Loreley -  
  
Fausto: No la despiertes, estuvo toda la noche despierta, para saber como seguías, ahora debe dormir un poco, o no resistirá el entrenamiento de hoy, además gastó mucha energía haciendo esa burbuja tan grande para llevar a todos  
  
Loreley: Cual entrenamiento y cual burbuja?  
  
Fausto le cuenta lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante, solo que no tan extenso como el de Sylver y también le dice lo que sucedió la noche anterior  
  
Len: Con que entrenamiento especial  
  
Fausto: Vaya ya despertaste, le iré a avisar a Jun, enseguida vuelvo  
  
En eso Ishii se despertó, y se fue para desayunar y de paso dejar solos a los Shamanes heridos. Pero al principio ninguno sabía que decir, hasta que...  
  
Loreley: Oye Len, gracias  
  
Len: Porque?  
  
Loreley: Porque sino fuera por ti yo ya hubiera muerto, por si no lo recuerdas después de que Hao te atacara a ti se dirigió directamente hacia mi, y como no lo pude esquivar a tiempo tu te pusiste en frente mío y recibiste el ataque, ahora yo te debo un favor, que quieres?  
  
Len: - sonríe – me conformo con que seas mi novia  
  
Loreley: - también sonríe – de acuerdo, concedido  
  
En ese momento entró Jun, así que no pudieron seguir hablando, además Loreley aprovechó para salir a cambiarse y cuando volvió no encontró a nadie en el cuarto. Así que se dirigió directamente hacia el restaurante de ¨ comida rápida ¨ solo que ahora decía ¨ desayunos deliciosos ¨. Cuando llegó ya todos estaban desayunando, los saludo y sentó en una mesa apartada con el resto de los Dark Spirits, que al aparecer estaban conversando de algo serio...  
  
Jonasis: A mi me tocó un tal Matzuda, seguro está bien Motzudo  
  
Ishii: A mi no, me tocó una tal Shirase, es la prima de Sylver, pero no me la puedo imaginar  
  
Loreley: De que hablan?  
  
Ishii: de esto – y le muestra una hoja con los nombres de los diez Shamanes escritos y estos unidos con otros que no conocía –  
  
Loreley: Haber...  
  
Yoh ____________________ Sylver  
  
Len_____________________ Oshida  
  
Horo Horo _______________ Kalim  
  
Ryu_____________________ Ketsumo  
  
Lyserg __________________ Hojumo  
  
Fausto __________________ Heiken  
  
Chocolove _______________ Chemel  
  
Jonasis __________________ Matzuda  
  
Ishii ____________________ Shirase  
  
Loreley _________________ Shuragi  
  
Loreley: Con que Shuragi  
  
Ishii: es hermana de Shirase, osea otra prima de Sylver, me pregunto cuantas tendrá  
  
Jonasis: No lo sé, pero si Ketsumo se sigue tardando con mis wafles, Ryu se quedará sin entrenador  
  
Ishii: Ya cálmate, acabas de comer 3 torres de Hot Cakes y 5 vasos de jugo, tu que vas a desayunar? – dijo mirando a Loreley –  
  
Loreley: mmm creo que una mini pizza y un vaso de jugo  
  
Luego de haber desayunado, cada Shaman se dirigió hacia la zona que le correspondía: Yoh, lado norte del bosque; Len, lado sur del bosque; Horo, salón de entrenamiento intensivo; Ryu, parque; Lyserg, lado este del bosque; Fausto, cementerio; Chocolove, lado Oeste del bosque; Jonasis, pastizal; Loreley, llanura y para terminar; Ishii, lago.  
  
Una ves que llegaron, cada uno conoció a su diferente entrenador o entrenadora, y luego de esto se pusieron a entrenar arduamente, con uno que otro descanso, pero esta vez lo tomaron muy en serio, si luchaban contra Hao en las condiciones que estaban de seguro morirían, y esto ya lo tenían bien claro dos de los diez Shamanes que aun no sabían lo que les esperaba...  
  
Ahora una pequeña sección de preguntas:  
  
1_ ¿ Cuado Ishii le preguntará a la abuela de Yoh lo de su perla sagrada?  
  
2_ ¿ Como Kino notó a la perla sagrada?  
  
3_ ¿Cuándo Anna le dirá a Yoh que ya no es su prometida?  
  
4_ ¿Cuándo llegará el prometido de Anna?  
  
5_ ¿Dónde está Manta?  
  
6_ ¿Por qué Jonasis come tanto?  
  
7_ ¿ Por que hago esta sección de preguntas?  
  
Algunas respuestas y más en el próximo capítulo de este Fan Fic raro,  
  
Ishii la guerrera del agua. 


	6. Competencia de Picante y Noticia Importa...

Capítulo 6  
  
La competencia de chile y una noticia importante  
  
Después de que cada uno llegara a su respectivo lugar de entrenamiento, conocieron a sus respectivos entrenadores y comenzaron las luchas.  
  
Mientras...  
  
Loreley: Eres rápido, pero no más que yo; flecha de fuego!!!!  
  
Shuragi: Con que eso, jeje ya la esquivé, recibe esto; hiedra venenosa!!!  
  
Loreley: Con que controlas a las plantas; Flechas de fuego!!!  
  
Esto se está poniendo muy aburrido, me mejor me voy a entrenar  
  
con Len, Flecha de Insomnio!!!  
  
Jeje, dulces sueños, ahora me voy con mi Lenecito.  
  
Loreley salió corriendo, sabía que a Len le había tocado el lado sur del bosque, pero cuando llegó...  
  
Loreley: Hola!!! ¿Hay alguien aquí? Pero que... Oshida?  
  
Oshida (entrenador de Len) estaba tirado en el suelo y con cara de impresionado, al parecer Len había terminado rápido con el y decidió irse.  
  
Loreley: Veamos, donde podrá haberse metido, haber si yo fuera Len iría a.... a verme o sí debo volver a llanura enseguida  
  
Cuando Loreley llegó, efectivamente Len estaba esperándola, y cuando este la vio...  
  
Len: Valla terminaste muy rápido con el  
  
Loreley: - lo abraza – por que me asustas, fui a buscarte y no te encontré  
  
Len: Jeje – también la braza – ya vámonos a almorzar, tengo hambre  
  
Loreley: Pero no tanta como yo  
  
Cuando llegaron pusieron cara de sorpresa, el resto de los shamanes estaban felizmente comiendo y hablando de su entrenamiento.  
  
Ishii: Hola, ya me tenían preocupada, todos terminamos hace rato, tuve que dejar a Shirase al sol para que se le saliera toda el agua de los oídos  
  
Jonasis: Yo dejé a Matzuda arriba de un árbol, pobre debilucho, le tiene miedo a las alturas  
  
Yoh: Yo dejé a Sylver en Knock-out  
  
Ryu: Yo dejé a Ketsumo cerca de un panal de abejas  
  
Lyserg: Yo dejé a Hojumo por ahí  
  
Chocolove: Yo dejé a chemel muerto de la risa  
  
Fausto: y yo le curé a Heiken todas heridas, excepto por su enorme chichón  
  
Yoh: Por cierto – mira a Len y a Loreley que ya no estaban abrazados – no está Horo Horo con ustedes?  
  
Len: De seguro que ese pobre debilucho ya se murió  
  
Horo Horo: A quién llamas pobre debilucho, enano sin armas  
  
Len estuvo a punto golpearlo, pero se detuvo al ver que Horo traía su cuchilla dorada  
  
Len: Que haces con eso?  
  
Horo Horo: Va a ser el premio  
  
Loreley: de que hablas?  
  
Horo Horo: solo miren hacia arriba  
  
Todos miraron, ahora el cartel del restaurante decía ¨ Concurso de chile ¨  
  
Horo Horo: Y como sé que nadie me gana en eso, pensé en un buen premio para mi jajajaja  
  
Loreley: De que hablas, a mi nadie me gana  
  
Chocolove: Espérense, acaso no saben que los mexicanitos somos los mejores en eso?  
  
Ishii: Wuacala!!! No me gusta el chile, mejor yo soy la jueza  
  
En fin, luego de una larga discusión todos los concursantes se sentaron en la mesa, estos eran.... Len que quería recuperar su cuhilla, Horo que decía ser el mejor, Chocolove por el honor de los veracruzanos, Jonasis solo por participar y Loreley que quería obtener la cuchilla de Len.  
  
Ishii: Bueno, estee... que comience el concurso con unos ricos (pensamiento: wuacala) tacos con chile – público aplaude –  
  
Len puso cara de solo lo hago por mi cuchilla y comenzó a comérselo, aunque una que otra vez ponía cara de me muero. Horo comía sin parar, como si nunca le hubieran dado algo de comer en toda su vida. Chocolove comía con una sonrisa como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo. Loreley comía casi tan rápido como Horo Horo, pero llevaba algo de ventaja. Y Jonasis, solo alcanzó a comerse uno completo y comenzó a gritar que se enchilaba  
  
Ishii: Jonasis queda descalificado, Ishiiru dale un poco de agua  
  
Y ahora continuamos con papas con las cuatro tipos de salsa más picantes que hay  
  
Len estaba que vomitaba, pero se las comía, a pesar que debes en cuando le salía humo por la boca. Horo se las comía con cara de que rico. Loreley fue la primera en terminar, y se veía muy contenta. En cuanto a Chocolove.......  
  
se le atoró una papa en la garganta y no pudo continuar  
  
Ishii: Chocolove queda descalificado, ahora seguimos con una sábana de res acompañada de ají y cebolla, y sin olvidar el chile!!! – público vuelve a aplaudir -  
  
Horo puso cara de ya quedé satisfecho pero continuaba comiendo todo. Loreley tardo un poco más en terminar, pero al parecer le gustó mucho este platillo. Y Len, no pudo más, tanto que Ishii tuvo que usar su chorro de agua para sacarle el sabor  
  
Ishii: Y para finalizar, una jarra llena de salsa picante!!!!  
  
Ambos concursantes tomaron la jarra lentamente, se la llevaron a los labios y comenzaron a tomársela, ya solo les quedaba la mitad, ahora un tercio, un cuarto, cada vez menos y ... Horo se calló de la silla gritando que se moría, pero aun Loreley no ganaba, tenía que tomárselo todo, ya solo le faltaban 2 milímetros, y ....  
  
Ishii: Si!!!!!!!!!!! Lo lograste, querido público Loreley es la vencedora – todos aplaudieron –  
  
Ishii le entregó la cuchilla dorada a Loreley, y Len le extendió su mano  
  
Loreley: Ah no, nadie dijo que yo te la daría, mmm tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
Len: está bien, de todos modos te iba a regalar para navidad – sonríe –  
  
Todos terminaron un poco cansados ese día, en especial los debiluchos entrenadores, así que después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Anna e Yoh, esta le había dicho que la esperara cerca de la aldea.  
  
Cuando por fin anocheció, Yoh se dirigió al lugar señalado por Anna, pero cuando llegó ella ya estaba ahí, y como es natural lo primero que hizo fue...  
  
Yoh: Lo siento, creí que llegaría antes que tu  
  
Anna: Ya no vas a tener que disculparte por todo, ni que entrenar arduamente, ni preparar me la cena, ni limpiar la casa, ni...  
  
Yoh: espera, espera, espera, Anna, comiste algo que te hizo sentir mal?  
  
Anna: Claro que no! Es solo que – mira hacia otro lado – ya no soy tu prometida  
  
Yoh: Que? Porque no?  
  
Anna: Apareció un tío lejano mío, el me tiene comprometida con otra persona y mi maestra me dijo que nuestro compromiso terminaría permanentemente – ya había preparado este discurso desde hace mucho , pero aún así le costaba decirlo -  
  
Yoh: Osea que voy a vivir solo otra vez, sin obligaciones, ni entrenamiento intensivo y nada de eso  
  
Anna: Solo hasta que te encuentren otra prometida  
  
Yoh: Pero nadie puede remplazarte, además... si te vas voy a descuidarme y seguramente ya no entrene ni nada de eso  
  
Anna no esperaba esa reacción de Yoh, creyó que se pondría feliz, y no triste. Así que lo único que pudo decir fue...  
  
Anna: Solo vine para despedirme de todos, y me iré en una semana  
  
Y luego de decir eso pasó por un costado de Yoh y se fue. El chico de los audífonos naranjas se quedó pensando largo rato antes de irse a dormir, era extraño, pero después de todo lo que Anna lo había hecho sufrir, ahora lo veía como algo bueno, algo que jamás olvidaría y algo que no podía dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente. Luego de esto intentó dormir, y como no pudo despertó tarde en la mañana.  
  
Había sido la primera vez que Yoh dormía tanto, estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano en la mañana para salir a entrenar, pero luego recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, así que se vistió y bajo a desayunar, pero cuando iba camino al restaurante...  
  
Jonasis: Ya llega, ya llega, ya llega, Ya llega, Ya llega, Ya llega, Ya llega  
  
Yoh: Quién llega?  
  
Jonasis: un niño muy parecido a ti, su nombre es Yoshi  
  
Ishii: Yoshi?  
  
Loreley: es suena a un videojuego  
  
Horo Horo: ya para de decir ¨ ya llega ¨ pareces el conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas  
  
Len: Y que hacías tu viendo eso? Niño infantil  
  
Horo: A quién llamas niño infantil, ojos de gato!!!!!  
  
Anna: Ya cállense, como molestan  
  
Todos se callaron, en ese momento llegó Sylver y por primera vez Yoh desayunó lo que quiso, y cuando estaban desayunando...  
  
Ishii: que clase de esencia es esa?  
  
Yoh: no lo sé, pero se acerca a toda velocidad  
  
En ese momento apareció un auto muy presentable, se abrió una puerta, no se podía ver quién estaba dentro, salió un pie y...  
  
Ese fue el capítulo seis, está medio corto, porque el siguiente estará bien largo, espero que les haya gustado y sino, mal por ustedes,  
  
Ishii. 


	7. El controlador del viento

**Capítulo 7  
El controlador del viento**

* * *

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, mirando el pie, luego salió el otro, luego un bastón, luego la mano que sujetaba el bastón, luego la otra mano, luego el cuerpo y por último una cabeza media calva y barbuda, era un viejo, no muy alto, vestido muy parecido al abuelo de Yoh y medio cabezón...  
  
Cabeza calva y barbuda: Hola Anna, valla has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi – dijo mirando a Ishii  
  
Ishii: Pero si yo no soy Anna!  
  
Tío: Entonces tú?– dijo mirando a Loreley  
  
Loreley: que no!!  
  
Jonasis: Oiga usted no sabe ni quién es Anna!!!  
  
Tío: Entonces eres tu? – dijo mirando a Pilika  
  
Len: Este viejo esta loco  
  
Anna: Ya vasta de rodeos, soy yo, usted debe ser mi tío lejano  
  
Tío: Si, así es, pero puedes llamarme señor wacko  
  
Todos: Wacko?  
  
Wacko: Si, bueno veamos que era lo que tenía que hacer?  
  
A todos les aparecen gotitas en la cabeza  
  
Wacko: Así si! – hizo una señal con la cabeza y de la nada aparecieron unos tipos de negro- bien que esperan sáquenlo de ah  
  
Los tipos de negro metieron las manos en el auto y de repente...  
  
¿?: No!!!!!!!!! No quiero salir!!!!!! Tengan piedad, no quiero, basta!!!!!!!!  
  
A todos les aparecieron más gotitas en la cabeza y los tipos de negro fueron sacando algo que al parecer se resistía mucho, y poco a poco fueron apareciendo dos pies, unos pantalones azules, una playera amarilla, una chaqueta azul, una cabeza con cabello negro, largo y sujetado con un elástico (para el cabello).  
Una vez que lo hubieron sacado de ahí y este se había quedado quieto...  
  
Wacko: Bueno Anna este es tu prometido  
  
Anna: Que!!!!! tu!!!!!  
  
Yoh: tu!!!!  
  
Loreley: el!!!!  
  
Ishii: el!!!!  
  
Len: ella?  
  
Tipo: Ustedes!!!! Ellas!!!  
  
Jonasis: el castor!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Que!!??? Pueden volver a repetirlo – Pilika le lanza una mirada para que se calle –  
  
Kino: Valla, valla, pero si es nada menos que Shoyo  
  
Shoyo: Hola Yoh, oye viejo seguro que no te equivocaste de dirección?  
  
Wacko: Cuidado con tus modales niño, ya te dije que te comprometería con Anna Kioyama  
  
Shoyo: Que tu que!!!!!!!!!!!! – dice indicando a Anna – a no tu solo dijiste que con alguien, no con esa bruja!!!  
  
Jonasis: jajaja bruja – pero Anna lo golpea y sale volando  
  
Shoyo: De ninguna manera viejo desgraciado, como se te ocurre eso!!! Además... mira, mejor con una de ellas dos – señala a Loreley e Ishii –  
  
Ishii: Ni lo sueñes – lo golpea –  
  
Len: Ni se te ocurra –también lo golpea –  
  
Anna: Maestra no puede hacer algo? – dijo con cara de que con ese no me comprometen –  
  
Loreley: Con que para eso viniste – todos se callaron –  
  
Shoyo: Loreley? Con que esta era tu misión urgente  
  
Len: alguien puede explicarme que pasa aquí? – dijo largándole una mirada malévola a Shoyo, no le gustaba que le hablaran con tanta calidez a Loreley-  
  
Sylver: Porque no todos se sientan y hablan con más calma  
  
Wacko: buena idea mapache  
  
Sylver: no soy mapache, se dice Apache!!!!  
  
En fin, una vez que todos se hubieron sentado...  
  
Yoh: Bueno, yo y Shoyo nos conocemos desde pequeños, fuimos grandes amigos y nos entrenaban juntos, pero cuando me comprometieron con Anna, bueno... ellos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos – iba a continuar pero –  
  
Shoyo: bien? Ella arruinó nuestra amistad  
  
Anna: Cállate!!! tu eras un flojo bueno para nada  
  
Ishii: Por que no mejor dejan que Yoh siga con el relato – ambos se callaron–  
  
Yoh: Así que un día tuvieron una discusión muy grande y Shoyo se fue de la ciudad, y desde ahí no nos volvemos a ver, aunque es muy fácil reconocerlo, nadie tiene el cabello tan negro y por debajo de los hombros, jejeje  
  
Ishii: Pero – dijo mirando a Wacko – usted dijo que venía a comprometerlos, no que ya los había comprometido, así que no veo el problema  
  
Kino: el problema es la familia, yo no puedo dejar de faltar con mi promesa  
  
Wacko: y yo que le diría a la familia de Shoyo  
  
Todos callaron, nadie habló durante largo rato hasta que...  
  
Jonasis: Por fin llegue, caí tres kilómetros más allá, oigan vengan un momento  
  
Ishii y Loreley se levantaron y Jonasis las condujo hacia otra parte, mientras...  
  
Shoyo: quienes eran ellos?  
  
Yoh: Los Dark Spirits, nos ayudarán a derrotar a Hao de una vez por todas, son Loreley y el ángel de los elementos, Ishii e Ishiiru guerrera del agua y Jonasis y Shurdin controladores de las plagas egipcias  
  
Shoyo: Si, a Loreley ya la conozco – sonríe – se ve mejor que antes – dijo sin notar que lo había dicho en vos alta –  
  
Len: Más te vale que no te metas con ella – cara de satánico celoso –  
  
Shoyo: o sino que? Tu samurai no podría ni tocarme  
  
Len: Quieres intentar?  
  
Ryu: ya basta, no ven que ya están provocando alboroto?  
  
Horo Horo: Hay si tu, ahora pareces réferi  
  
Ryu: Que dijiste!!!  
  
Lyserg: Ahí van otra vez  
  
Fausto: Si, hasta cuando madurarán  
  
Chocolove: Es que los bobos no maduran hasta dentro de una semana  
  
Len: Ya basta!!!!!! – Chocolove sale volando –  
  
Shoyo, que había estado observando este espectáculo...  
  
-son unos aburridos- se levantó y fue a caminar -  
  
Wacko: Oye mapache quiero un te!  
  
Shoyo estaba medio intranquilo, todo había sucedido muy rápido, no dejaría que lo comprometieran con Anna tan fácilmente, que tenía que ver ese pararrayos con su amiga Loreley?, porque se había puesto medio intranquilo cuando notó la prescencia de Ishii, todos estos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando...  
  
¿?: Seguro que quieres que lo haga? ¿Y si mejor lo hago después?  
  
¿?: Tu dijiste que eras la guerrera del agua, si puedes o no?  
  
Ishii: De acuerdo, pero porque nos estás haciendo ese favor  
  
Y de repente sin explicar como, un remolino comenzó a aparecer en el lago, cada vez más grande y luego repentinamente se fue sin dejar rastro.  
Shoyo corrió para ver lo que sucedía, no tuvo que correr mucho cuando por fin logró ver dos siluetas, una era Ishii que estaba con la mano derecha alzada y sujetando una perla, la otra era un enano cabezón que miraba los rastros del remolino.  
  
Ishii: espero que con eso sea suficiente  
  
Enano: Si así está bien, porque se tardarán tanto?  
  
Ishii: Oye no te quejes, el correo queda del otro lado de la ciudad  
  
Shoyo estaba escondido detrás de un gran jarrón, ahora entendía porque Yoh la había llamado guerrera del agua (muy poca gente puede hacer aparecer un remolino y hacerlo desaparecer al instante) pero otra vez sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, una zapatilla le cayó en la cabeza  
  
Ishii: Si te atreves me la puedes devolver – dijo con cara pícara, ya sabía que la estaban espiando -  
  
Shoyo: Disculpa –lanza la zapatilla, Ishii la agarra- creí que no te darías cuenta  
  
Ishii: No importa, pero te tengo que pedir un favor  
  
Shoyo: Cual?  
  
Enano: No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, soy amigo de Yoh, pero no un shaman  
  
Shoyo: No te preocupes, prometo no decirlo, si ustedes me dicen sus planes  
  
Ishii: No veo porque no, ya que los abuelos de Yoh y tu tío parecen ser muy religiosos, Manta mandó a pedir un antiguo libro, en el cual hay una regla que dice algunos requisitos para que te comprometan  
  
Shoyo: No creo que eso ayude –se sienta cerca de los otros –  
  
Ishii: Vale la pena intentarlo – sonríe –  
  
Shoyo también sonríe, pero a mitad de una nueva conversación Manta decide retirarse y se interna en el bosque  
  
Ishii: Tu controlas el viento verdad  
  
Shoyo: Como te diste cuenta, mi espíritu ni siquiera te conoce  
  
Ishii: Para alguien que controla las tormentas es fácil saberlo  
  
Shoyo: Esa es la perla sagrada cierto  
  
Ishii: si, pero ya no se que hacer para descubrir su secreto  
  
Shoyo: Solo debes esperar  
  
Ishii: Es lo que hecho toda mi vida  
  
Loreley: Ishii, te dije que no dejaras pasar a nadie  
  
Jonasis: pero ese no es nadie, es Yoshi – Loreley lo golpea –  
  
Shoyo: No has cambiado mucho verdad  
  
Loreley. Aunque no se note, si  
  
Ishii: Desde cuando se conocen?  
  
Jonasis: Se conocieron en un campamento cuando tenían 6 años  
  
Loreley: Gracias, pero no tienes que predecir el futuro para responder por mi  
  
Shoyo: Con que predecir el futuro, interesante  
  
Loreley: ah, y disculpa a Len  
  
Jonasis: su novio  
  
Loreley: ya basta!!!!!  
  
Shoyo: Con que eso era, aun así no me gana  
  
Loreley: De eso no estés tan seguro  
  
Shoyo: ya veremos  
  
Ishii: va a llover, mejor regresemos  
  
Loreley: Si, ya vámonos  
  
Los cuatro shamanes se levantaron, hablaron sobre diferentes cosas en el camino, y cuando llegaron ya no había nadie en el restaurante, solo una nota que decía:  
  
Nota:  
  
Los esperamos en el salón de entrenamiento intensivo, lleven a Shoyo  
  
Yoyos.  
  
Ishii: Ya quieren probarte  
  
Shoyo: Bueno hace mucho que no entreno, me vendrán bien un poco de recalentamiento  
  
Jonasis: No será tan fácil como piensas.  
  
Shoyo: ya veremos.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces partieron hacia el salón de entrenamiento intensivo, una vez que entraron....  
  
Len: Hasta que llegan  
  
Sylver: Apresúrense, ya quiero empezar  
  
Loreley: Con que?  
  
Sylver: Tomarán un papelito y lucharán con el que les toque, ahora todos saquen uno y no lo vean hasta que les diga, Yoh vas tu primero  
  
Yoh: Me tocó contra Jonasis  
  
Jonasis: Entonces prepárate, porque serás derrotado  
  
Todos se sentaron cerca para observar, por fin verían los poderes de un Dark Spirit en acción.  
  
Sylver: Listos? Que comience la batalla!!!!!!  
  
Jonasis: Shurdin!!!!  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru!!!!  
  
Ambos hicieron su posesión más fuerte, y comenzaron la lucha, aunque para ser honestos, era un poco extraño, Yoh luchaba con su espada mientras que Jonasis era muy veloz y al estar arriba de su espíritu aprovechaba y le lanzaba ranas y grillos para distraerlo.  
Tamao y Pilika gritaban cada vez que hacía esto, ya era realmente asqueroso.  
  
Jonasis: Plaga de sapos!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: No me detendrás solo con unos pequeños seres  
  
Jonasis: Mira bien – los sapos no se dirigían a el, sino más bien hacia su espada, ahora le pesaba más, y no era tan fácil moverla –  
  
Jonasis: Ahora si te vencer  
  
Yoh: Eso es lo que tu crees, cuchilla de buda!!! –los sapos se despegaron de la espada –  
  
Jonasis: Eres muy bueno  
  
Yoh: igualmente, toma estos Cuchilla de buda!!!!  
  
Jonasis: Río de sangre!!! – ahora cada vez que Yoh intentaba acercarse a Jonasis, era atacado por un chorro de sangre –  
  
Yoh: rayos  
  
Después de un largo rato Yoh logró esquivar el ataque de Jonasis y ganó.  
  
Sylver: Bien, Len sigues tu  
  
Len abrió su papel, y para sorpresa de el su oponente era...  
  
Loreley: No creas que por ser mi novio te tendré compasión (pensamiento: pero prometo no hacerte heridas graves)  
  
Len: igualmente  
  
Sylver: Bien comiencen!!!  
  
Loreley: Koume!!!  
  
Len: Bazón!!!  
  
Loreley: Flecha de fuego!!!  
  
Len: eso fue fácil de esquivar, igual que tus almohadonzazos  
  
Loreley: Así, tu lo pediste, flecha de hielo!!! – el arma de Len se congeló, pero con un simple golpe el rompió el hielo y continuó luchando –  
  
Len: Golden Chuka Samai!!!!!  
  
Loreley: Jeje no me alcanzas  
  
Len: Eso crees tu – y de un salto llegó hasta ella –  
  
Loreley: Caíste en mi trampa, flecha de fuego!!!! – golpeó a Len en el brazo, pero no le dejó ni un solo rasguño –  
  
Sylver: Loreley gana, ahora que siga... Ishii  
  
Ishii: De acuerdo, me tocó Shoyo  
  
Shoyo: no te aseguro que salgas bien de esta  
  
Ishii: lo mismo digo  
  
Loreley: oye Jonasis...  
  
Jonasis: no te precipites, aunque el viento pueda ser muy peligroso una vez que se lo controla bien, Ishii tiene muchas posibilidades  
  
Sylver que comience la batalla!!!  
  
Ishii: Ishiiru!!!!  
  
Shoyo: Kitsamu!!!!  
  
Ishii apareció encima de la guerrera del agua, mientras que Shoyo apareció arriba de lo parecía ser un guerrero cubierto por una armadura blanca, y con ocho alas parecidas a las de un ángel.  
  
Ishii: Con que ese es tu espíritu acompañante – ahora tenía el semblante serio, como la primera vez que había visto a Anna -  
  
Shoyo: - también serio – y pronto lo conocerás, Kitsamu corte de hojas!!!!  
  
Kitsamu hizo un movimiento con su mano, pero no sucedió nada, pero cuando menos lo imaginaba, a Ishii le aparecieron pequeños cortes en el brazo  
  
Ishii: que fue eso?  
  
Shoyo: bueno, al parecer conoces mi habilidad, lastima que no puedas verla  
  
Ishii: el viento, claro ya se! Ishiiru cierra los ojos  
  
Shoyo, no te va a servir quedarte dormida, viento mortal!!!  
  
Ishii: Ahí está! – golpea algo que no se ve, pero al momento de hacerlo una gran fuerza salió de la nada y casi saca a todos volando  
  
Shoyo: mejor continuemos afuera  
  
Ishii: Eso nos beneficiará a ambos, estas seguro?  
  
Shoyo: completamente  
  
Ishii: en ese caso adelante  
  
Shoyo: -hace un movimiento con sus manos y sin saber como el techo es levantado, ambos shamanes salen y el techo vuelve a colocarse en su lugar- ahora si puede pelear a gusto  
  
Ishii: Tormenta eléctrica!!!!  
  
Shoyo: Eso no te servirá, ves la desvié hacia ti  
  
Ishii: En ese caso remolino!!!  
  
Shoyo: tornado!!!  
  
Mientras ellos luchaban, el resto de los shamanes había salido a ver como continuaba la batalla, pero al ver los ataques de estos, decidieron protegerse en otro lugar.  
El remolino y el tornado chocaron con gran estruendo, ahora parecía una tormenta marina enloquecida  
  
Ishii: rayos, no se que hacer para detenerlo  
  
Ishiiru: solo piensa en como atravesar su fuerza  
  
Shoyo: déjense de hablar y continúen, viento escalofriante!!!!  
  
Ishii: Aaahhh – si sigue con esos ataques va a sacarme el brazo  
  
Shoyo: Porque no te rinde de una buena vez, eh adonde se fue?  
  
Ishii: Detrás de ti, chorro de agua!!!!  
  
Shoyo: Aaahhh, oye, ya estoy lo suficientemente mojado para que hagas eso!  
  
Ishii: Que?!! No te escucho!!!!  
  
La pequeña lluvia que la guerrera del agua dijo que se acercaría, ahora era una gran tormenta causada por el viento de Shoyo y el agua que producía Ishii.  
  
Ishii: Si seguimos así inundaremos la aldea!!  
  
Shoyo: Que dijiste???!!!  
  
Ishii: Rayos no me escucha, eso es rayos!!!!  
  
Shoyo: oye que quieres matarme!?! –pero no pudo continuar, el remolino que habían causado aun no se detenía, y ahora había atrapado al controlador del viento –  
  
Ishii: Shoyo!!!! Ahhhh –ahora el remolino se dirigía hacia ella, cada vez se acercaba más, no podía moverse de donde estaba y pensamiento interrumpido, el remolino la había atrapado –  
  
Loreley: Ishii!!!

* * *

**Jeje ahora si me inspiré demasiado, les dije que este capítulo estaría largo vean lo que sigue en el capítulo ocho**

**Ishii the powerful shaman**


	8. Un nuevo poder, muchos golpes y un gran

Capítulo 8

Un nuevo poder, muchos golpes y un gran secreto

Loreley: Ishii!

Jonasis: eres una debilucha!

Loreley. Que te pasa, yo ya hubiera terminado con eso desde hace horas!

Jonasis: Vamos has algo, tierra llamando a Ishii!

Loreley: Eres muy aburrida!

A los yoyos y los demás, les comenzaron a salir gotitas, que clase de ayudar a una amiga en problemas era esa?

Dentro del remolino...

Ishiiru: Ishii ya se te ocurrió algo?

Ishii: - recuerda palabras de Shoyo ¨ solo debes esperar ¨ - eso es!

Fuera del remolino...

Ya había pasado 1 minuto y Ishii no hacía nada

Loreley: Bueno, si no sale en poco tiempo, tendremos que intervenir

Kino: con que eso es lo que va a hacer

Todos la miraron, pero voltearon rápidamente, ya que una luz bastante grande estaba surgiendo del remolino

Loreley: Hasta que haces algo!

Jonasis: Si te tardaste mucho!

Kino: porque en ves de molestarla observan bien?

Ambos shamanes observaron, Ishii no tenía su imagen de siempre, bueno, si, solo que su posesión había cambiado, Ishii sostenía una espada color aqua en cada mano, había roto el remolino de un solo golpe, y ahora se disponía a caer alegremente en el lago (debajo de ella)

Todos corrieron hacia ella y al llegar, solo vieron una shaman sonriente que nadaba con cara cansada pero feliz hacia ellos. Una vez que alcanzó la orilla, Loreley le ayudó a salir del lago, se disponían a irse cuando...

Kino: Si sigues así pronto descubrirás el poder de la perla – sonríe –

Ishii: - también sonríe – si

Loreley: Con que por eso te tardabas tanto

Jonasis: Un poco más y casi intervenimos

Ishii: Lo se, casi ni me podía concentrar con sus gritos

Los tres shamanes se van conversando y dejan a los Yoyos y a los demás con la demostración del poder de los Dark Spirits, ahora sabían que nunca hay que subestimarlos demasiado...

En ese momento alguien apareció en el agua

Shoyo: Que les pasa, no piensan ayudarme! – todos se fueron menos Yoh –

Yoh: Que haces ahí dentro?

Shoyo: No hagas preguntas sin sentido y ayúdame a salir

Yoh: jeje está bien – lo ayuda a salir y se van –

Una vez que Shoyo se terminó de cambiar (estaba todo mojado) se preparó para bajar a comer, solo que cuando iba camino al restaurante se encontró con alguien...

Shoyo: Que haces aquí?

La chica que tenía en frente, estaba apoyada junto a la pared, llevaba una falda azul clarito, una playera blanca sin mangas con un dragón azul, peinada con palitos chinos, sandalias y unos brazaletes con escrituras extrañas (parecían muñequeras para jugar voleibol plateadas)...

Ishii: Solo vine a darte las gracias

Shoyo: Y porque?

Ishii: Porque mientras estaba dentro del remolino, me acordé de lo que me dijiste, y con esa idea pude fusionar la perla con estos brazaletes, no quería derrotar esa fuerza con mis ataques de siempre

Shoyo: No entendí mucho pero bueno, si eso te hace sentir bien, esta bien

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron juntos hasta el restaurante, que al parecer tenía un importante anuncio...

Loreley: Siiiiiiii! Yupi!

Len: -miraba de arriba hacia abajo, arriba, abajo arriba, abajo – Cuando vas a parar de saltar encima de la mesa?

Loreley: Es que esto es fabuloso, por fin podré lanzarme al piso, golpearme y ser feliz!

Ishii: Con que lanzarte al piso ehh, eso solo puede significar una cosa un...

Jonasis: Partido de voleibol!

Ishii: Si! Por fin!

Ishii y Loreley comenzaron a dar vueltas por todos lados gritando como locas desesperadas...

Jonasis: Ahí van otra vez, oigan si siguen así no podrán dormir!

Loreley: Y eso a quién le importa!

Una vez que ambas shamanes se calmaron, todos cenaron y sin más retrasos se fueron a dormir, ya que a la mañana siguiente los esperaba un torneo de voleibol, y al parecer tendrían unas contrincantes muy fuertes, bueno por lo que se veía...

A la mañana siguiente, como a eso de las 5 de la mañana, fueron despertados por uno que otro ruido que se escuchaban desde el bosque, claro que después de esto, como nadie pudo volver a dormir, se vistieron, desayunaron y partieron hacia la ¨ cancha de voleibol ¨.

Yoh: Tengo mucho sueño

Horo Horo: Y yo mucha hambre

Len: Pero si acabas de desayunar cabeza de maceta!

Horo Horo: Que dijiste? Cabeza de pirámide!

Len: Vas a ver... – no pudo continuar, ya que ahora delante de ellos estaba una gran cancha de voleibol, y en ella tres personas –

Loreley: Toma esto! – ahora traía una mini falda blanca, una playera del mismo color y una visera –

Ishii: Ahí te va Jonasis! – venía vestida igual, solo que de color celeste –

Jonasis: Así? Golpe prehistórico!

Shoyo: Wau, que grandes jugadas!

Lyserg: Ahora entiendo porque hicieron tanto ruido en la mañana

Ryu: Ay pero que lindas!

Fausto: Ryu cuidado abajo!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el golpe de Jonasis lo dejó en Knock-out, ahora el shaman que lanzó el balón sin demasiada puntería estaba vestido de negro (casi igual que siempre, solo que ahora con shorts).

Sylver: Bueno ya que llegaron todos, es tiempo de jugar, ahora divídanse en equipos de seis

Todos comenzaron a dividirse rápidamente, solo que en eso...

Shoyo: Yo voy contigo Loreley!

Len: Así? Pues yo también! –cara de celoso-

Ishii: -susurra a Loreley – esto se va a poner divertido

Loreley: -también susurra – claro que si – mira a ambos shamanes que se disparaban miradas amenazantes

En fin los equipos quedaron así...

Equipo 1: Equipo 2:

Loreley Yoh 

Ishii Ryu

Jonasis VS Horo Horo

Shoyo Fausto

Len Lyserg

Chocolove

Sylver: vaya vaya, olvidé que solo eran once

Loreley: Y que, seguimos teniendo ventaja – guiña un ojo –

Horo: ya vas a ver, ahora me vengaré por lo de la competencia de chile!

Sylver: Bien que comience la competencia!

Ishii hizo un gran saque, Yoh lo recibió y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado de la cancha, pero una vez que lo golpeo...

Ishii: Tengan cuidado, no es un balón ordinario

Yoh: Parece estar hecho de metal o algo así

Loreley golpea el balón haciendo un magnífico golpe prehistórico, Chocolove lo recibe con su agilidad, Len lo golpea, Ryu no logra ver bien por su peinado y el equipo uno anota un punto!

Pero no alcanzan a festejar, Horo puso el balón dentro de su cañón y dispara, Shoyo logra golpear el balón, pero al no ser suficiente Loreley se abalanza para darle más fuerza, pero Jonasis había pensado lo mismo, y en menos de dos segundos, ambos shamanes estaban en el suelo y el balón no logró pasar al otro lado.

Sylver: El equipo dos anota! – público recién llegado aplaude –

Pero sin pensarlo dos veces Ishii tomó el balón y saca con mucha fuerza

Sylver: El equipo uno anota!

Lyserg fue el siguiente en sacar y vuelven a anotar.

Luego fue Jonasis

Después Chocolove

Luego Len...

Sylver: Equipo uno anota!

Equipo dos!

Equipo uno!

Equipo dos!

Equipo uno!

Equipo dos!

Equipo uno!

Equipo dos!

Equipo uno!

Equipo dos!

Equipo uno!

Equipo dos!

Equipo uno!

Equipo dos!

Equipo uno!

Equipo dos...

Kalim: - Sylver se quedó afónico de tanto gritar – van 456 a 456, este es el punto definitivo!

Ishii tomó el balón, puso una mirada fría y sacó, Yoh lo golpea, ahora Shoyo, Ryu, Len, Lyserg, Loreley, Chocolove, Jonasis, Fausto, Len otra ves, Horo Horo y ahora Shoyo, no se sabe muy bien como pasó, pero lo lanzó justo hacia el centro de la cancha del equipo dos, estos corrieron desesperadamente hacia el balón, pero al llegar plof .-. todos se chocaron unos contra otros y el balón tocó el suelo...

Kalim: El equipo uno gana!

Ishii: Siiiii! – se abalanza sobre Shoyo – bien hecho!

Jonasis: Que buen movimiento

Shoyo: Casi tan bueno como los tuyos – Ishii ya lo había soltado –

Loreley: Si ganamos! – solo que esta se fue directo hacia Len y se abalanzó sobre su cuello –

Len: Cuidado me ahorcas! – demasiado tarde, Loreley se cae encima de el-

Loreley: jeje, ups sorry

Mientras, el otro equipo se disponía a felicitarlos, solo Yoh se quedó donde estaba, esperaba que Anna lo fuera a regañar cuando

Anna: Felicidades

Yoh levantó la cabeza, eso no iba dirigido hacia el, sino más bien a ...

Shoyo: Y que esperabas de alguien tan talentoso como yo

Jonasis: Aha si seguro

Shoyo: Que dijiste! – comienza a perseguir a Jonasis hasta que se pierden de vista

Mientras...

Loreley: - se dirige hacia Len – vamos a comer, tengo hambre

Len: Como no vas a tenerla sino desayunaste

Uno a uno todos se fueron retirando hasta que no quedó nadie, excepto Ishii...

Ishii: Bueno al parecer soy la única que se acordó de que el balón sigue aquí tirado

Ishiiru: Creo que eres la única que se preocupa de esos detalles tan pequeños

Ishii: Y que quieres, es de familia o no?

Kino: Eso se puede saber con certeza

Ishii: Ah, creí que era la única aquí – sonríe –

Kino: Creo que ya es tiempo de hablar no crees

Ishii: Si, me parece bien

Kino: en ese caso vamos a un lugar con sombra y ahí hablaremos

Se dirigieron hacia una pequeña sombra cerca del bosque, se sentaron y ...

Kino: Supongo que sabes muy bien la historia de la perla

Ishii: De memoria

Kino: Bien es hora de que sepas algo que solo una de tus antepasadas y yo conocemos

Ishii: de acuerdo – y puso más atención –

Kino: Cuando era joven, practicaba mis habilidades cerca de un cementerio, nadie iba ahí, así que podía ir ahí con frecuencia y sin molestar a nadie, un día, para mi gran sorpresa me encontré con otra sacerdotisa, su nombre era Hitomi

Ishii: - no hizo ningún movimiento de sorpresa – mi abuela era muy conocida, lastima que murió a tan corta edad – baja la cabeza -

Kino: Si, pero hizo algo antes de eso

Ishii: - levanta la cabeza –

Kino: Alguna ves has escuchado hablar de los mil ochenta?

Ishii: Por supuesto, pero nadie sabe como fueron creadas – se detuvo un pensamiento muy extraño pasó por su mente – no será que...

Kino: exactamente, Hitomi y yo la creamos con un pequeñísimo fragmento de la perla sagrada

Ishii: Pero eso significa...

Kino: significa que si logras descubrir el poder oculto de la perla, podrás sellar a Hao con un solo movimiento

Ishii: Wau, y como hago?

Kino: Bueno, como es totalmente imposible llamar el espíritu de tu antepasada (creadora de la perla sagrada), tu sola tendrás que averiguarlo

Kino se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se fue dejando a Ishii pensando en sus extraños pensamientos cuando...

¿: Tengo hambre

Ishii: Hola Manta, Jonasis no te ha traído comida?

Manta: No, Oye que haces aquí?

Ishii: Solo meditaba – pero en ese momento se escucharon pisadas y sin perder tiempo Ishii pateó a Manta lejos de allí –

Yoh: Con que aquí estas, no vas a comer nada?

Ishii: no, ya se me quitó el apetito, y tu?

Yoh: También

Ishii: Estas triste por algo?

Yoh: No lo sé

Ishii: Eso es un sí?

Yoh: Tal vez

Ishii: Valla que comunicativo eres

Yoh: Y que me dices tu, casi nunca hablas, solo cuando estas con Loreley

Ishii: Es cierto, bueno, esteeeee... quieres ir a caminar por ahí?

Yoh: No veo porque no

Ambos shamanes se alejaron de la cancha de voleibol mientras platicaban alegremente, solo que no sabían que habían sido vistos por alguien, no era el enano cabezón, ya que este estaba quejándose de dolor en alguna parte de por ahí.

Si quieren saber lo que sigue no se pierdan el capítulo 9, espera que les haya gustado,

Ishii

(el profesor de inglés no sabe hablar inglés)


	9. Chapter 9 La persecución y los celos

Capítulo 9

La persecución y los celos

Una vez que los demás hubieron almorzado...

Loreley: Ese Sushi estuvo delicioso

Len: Oye Loreley, podrías venir un momento?

Loreley: Seguro, a donde vamos?

Len: Por ahí, es que – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba – tengo que decirte algo, tu solo sígueme

Loreley: Esta bien señor misterioso, pero aun me falta mi post... – no pudo acabar, Len ya la estaba arrastrando lejos del restaurante-

_Mientras:_

Yoh: jeje, eso fue muy gracioso 

Ishii: Hasta que te hice reír – dijo mientras también se reía de lo que acaba de decir-

Yoh: ¿Estabas intentando hacerme reír?

Ishii: Creí que ya habías notado que no me gusta ver a las personas tristes

Yoh: - se pone serio- no estoy triste, solo...

Ishii: solo que no sabes lo que te sucede, te sientes confundido, intentas decírselo a alguien y no puedes o no te entiende, te pierdes en tus propios pensamientos, te deprimes con facilidad...

Yoh: ¿tu también lees la mente o que?

Ishii: Me encantaría pero no – también se pone seria- es solo que ya me ha pasado muchas veces, veras... no mejor olvídalo

Yoh: sabes que no diré nada, vamos cuenta, además así de paso también te desahogas

Ishii: Bien pues aquí te va, desde que soy pequeña me tenido que cambiar constantemente de país, muchas veces solo estoy medio año en uno, a veces regresó al mismo después de algunos meses, y bien eso significaría tener amigos por todo el mundo, pero en mi caso es todo lo contrario, justo cuando comenzaba a hacer una, aunque, sea pequeña amistad, me tenía que mudar otra vez. Y así eh estado toda mi vida, totalmente sola – alguien apareció detrás de ella con cara de enojada- bueno y con Ishiiru claro – Ishiiru se volvió a desvanecer- pero luego me fui a México, y fue cuando me encontré con Loreley, con ella pasamos grandes momentos, y luego, como unos 7 minutos después, apareció Jonasis. Desde ahí somos grandes amigos, bueno quizás nosotros no, pero si nuestra amistad.

Yoh: Wau, siempre pensé que viajar por todos lados sería divertido, claro, solo si llevaba mi música favorita, jeje –risa típica-

Ishii: Bueno ahora que te lo conté podrás agregarlo a la biografía de Ishii

Yoh: ¿Qué cosa?

Ishii: Es que... ya te he contado tanto de mi y de mi vida que hasta podrías hacer un libro o algo así

Ishii: No, no quiero que lo hagas –dijo mientras veía la cara que puso Yoh-

Yoh: Bueno yo también he estado un poco solo, cuando era pequeño solo conocía a Anna y Tamao, pero luego en la escuela nadie quería acercarse a mí, ya que en Izumo la familia Asakura es muy temida...

Ishii: Que tontos

Yoh: ¿Perdón?

Ishii: No tu no, es que es extraño que le teman a una persona tan buena y agradable como tu

Yoh: Ah estee...- ya no sabía que decir –

Ishii: Al suelo!

Yoh: Que?

Yoh no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para saber porque, una gran plaga de insectos se había dirigido hacia ellos, pero por suerte Ishii ya había creado un campo de fuerza con la que parecía ser la mitad de una burbuja o algo así.

Yoh: Apártate – hace posesión de objetos- yo me encargo

Ishii: De acuerdo – salta –

Yoh: -termina con la plaga de insectos- ¿que fue eso?

Ishii: ¿Qué día es hoy? –cara entre seria y preocupada-

Yoh: ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

Ishii: Solo dime, hace cuanto que estamos con ustedes

Yoh: Bueno, estee... yo creo que como unos dos meses o por ahí

Ishii: Hay no!

Yoh: ¿Qué sucede? – pero no pudo recibir respuesta Ishii ya se había ido corriendo – espérame! –sale corriendo detrás de la shaman del agua-

Ishii: Como pude olvidarlo, como!

Yoh: Te importaría explicarme que sucede!

Seguían corriendo, ahora en dirección al bosque

Ishii: ¿No lo recuerdas? Así fue como nos conocimos

Yoh: ¿A que te refieres?

Ishii: Jonasis

Yoh: (flash, sonido para señalar cuando alguien recuerda algo que ya sucedió) ¨ recuerdo: **Jonasis** Hola perdón por no haberme presentado antes, soy Jonasis, y disculpen por haberlos despertado tan temprano, es que cada dos meses mi espíritu Shurdin pierde el control sobre mi y... bueno, ya ven lo que pasa, pierdo el control totalmente. Ahora síganme por favor...¨

Ishii: Ya entiendes – siguen corriendo y esquivando árboles – ya pasaron dos meses y Jonasis debió haber perdido el control otra vez

Yoh: es cierto

En ese momento ya habían terminado de cruzar el bosque, y ahora se encontraban en un lugar extraño que no conocían...

Ishii: Wau, ahora si que exageró bastante

El lugar era un completo desastre, todo estaba derrumbado, tirado, destrozado, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por allí, ya casi no quedaban árboles, ni siquiera se veía un pequeño animalito por ahí, solo estaba eso, un lugar desierto y sin vida.

Yoh: Parece como si una bomba nuclear hubiera caído aquí

Ishii: Si, y si es así ahora, como será la próxima vez

De repente se escuchó un leve sonido que al parecer estaba muy próximo a ellos...

Yoh: No hagas ni un solo movimiento

Ishii: Lo sé

En ese momento algo los atacó, lo esquivaron con un pequeño salto, la cosa extraña que los atacó se fue contra Yoh, este intento golpearlo con uno de sus ataques, no pudo, era demasiado rápido, tanto que alcanzó a Yoh, estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando...

Ishii: Se ve que has incrementado tus poderes Shurdin –estas ultimas palabras las dijo con sarcasmo-

Cosa: Cuanto tiempo Ishii, estas lista para morir? – no golpea a Yoh-

Ishii: Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo logras, dudo que esta vez sea diferente

Shurdin: Así, y quién puede impedirlo?

Yoh: Yo! – mientras la Ishii hablaba con el espíritu, este había aprovechado para atacarlo por sorpresa –

Ishii: jeje, ahora si te dieron en la cabeza

Shurdin: nadie se burla de mi, tomen esto río de sangre!

_Mientras:_

Loreley: oye Len ya nos alejamos mucho de la aldea ¿no crees? 

Len: Ese era mi cometido

Loreley: Esto es un secuestro ¿o que?

Len: Ya basta de tonterías, vine para preguntarte algo de suma importancia

Loreley: - ahora si hablaba seriamente – ¿que es lo que te preocupa?

Len: ¿Qué relación tienen tu y Shoyo?

Loreley: Aaaaa eso, me asustaste, creí que seria algo mucho más grave

Len: ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

Loreley: Para nada, Len creí que ya lo sabías

Len: ¿saber que?

Loreley: Tu eres el más importante para mi – se acerca – si tu no me tienes confianza es otra cosa

Len: Claro que te tengo confianza – ahora se arrepentía de haber dudado de ella- es que no me gusta que andes con inmaduros como ellos

Loreley: ¿ellos?

Len: Creí que el cabeza de maceta también era uno – sonríe y pasa su brazo sobre ella –

Loreley: Si, jeje pobres tontos

Len: Es extraño, es la primera vez que me fijo tanto en una chica

Loreley: ¿Por que me dices eso?

Len: Por que te tengo confianza

Loreley: mmm bueno si tu lo dices – ahora ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del shaman chino-

Len: Ahora que lo recuerdo hace dos meses que nos conocemos

Loreley: si – ya se estaba relajando cuando...- Dos meses!

Len: ¿Qué sucede? – los shamanes se separan –

Loreley: Como pude olvidarlo!

Len: ¿Qué cosa!

Loreley: Dos meses! Es la fecha en la cual Shurdin se apodera de Jonasis!

Len: ¿Y que podemos hacer!

Loreley: Solo sígueme

Ambos shamanes corrieron devuelta hacia la aldea apache y una vez que se estuvieron acercando...

Loreley: Len puedes sentir algo

Len: Hay una gran energía que proviene del bosque

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al lugar donde comenzaba el lado norte del bosque y sin perder tiempo lo atravesaron . Una vez que llegaron al final, lo primero que vieron fue lo mismo que los otros dos shamanes, solo que ahora tres figuras extrañas se movían sin parar de un lado a otro gritando nombres de ataques y golpeándose.

Loreley: Hay no, van a matarme, como pude olvidarlo!

Len: Mejor solo preocúpate por ellos que están luchando contra esa cosa fea

Loreley: Esa no es un cosa fea, es Shurdin, el espíritu de Jonasis

Len: Yo me encargo, tu ve por ayuda

Loreley: ¿y si lo hacemos al revés?

Len: pero...

Loreley: ¿Confías en mi si o no?

Len: De acuerdo, en ese caso esta en tus manos – se acerca rápidamente y le da un beso en el cachete y se a toda velocidad por ayuda –

Loreley: -se queda por unos segundos en shock hasta que recapacita y...- la caballería ya está aquí!

Ishii: ¿Loreley?

Shurdin: No te distraigas por alguien como ella

Loreley: Me llamaste basura!- levanta puño-

Shurdin: Claro que, solo te dije chatarra!

Yoh: Tu tampoco te desconcentres cara de zapallo aplastado! – lo ataca y Shurdin se estampa contra el suelo-

Ishii: ¿Cara de zapallo aplastado?

Yoh: No se me ocurrió nada más, jeje

Loreley: vamos a terminar con el, flecha de fuego!

Shurdin comienza a quemarse en llamas...

Loreley: Eso fue más fácil que la última vez

Ishii: Pero que estas haciendo! Chorro de agua!

Loreley: Que hiciste!

Ishii: ¿es que no tedas cuenta? Shurdin no está solo!

Yoh: Esta posesionando a Jonasis

Shurdin: ahora si que no pueden hacerme nada

Ishii: - levanta perla – eso es lo que crees cierto – perla brilla-

Shurdin: sabes muy bien que tus burbujas no te servirán de nada

Ishii: ¿y quién dijo que las utilizaría?

Yoh: ¿Que vas a hacer?

Loreley: ¿no vas a intentarlo otra vez cierto?

Ishii: Si no hay otra solución para salvar a mi amigo...

Una luz bastante grande comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Ishii, en ese momento ya había llegado Len con la ayuda, todos estaban mirando la extraña posesión que esta intentaba hacer, de repente la luz desapareció y con ella también la guerrera del agua...

Len: ¿Loreley?

Ahora ella esta tampoco estaba

Shurdin: jajajaja, son unas tontas, intentaron hacer algo difícil, y se consumieron así mismas

¿: Quién dice

Todos miraron pero no había nadie a su alrededor

Shurdin: ¿Dónde estás?

Ishii: Tal vez aquí – aparece arriba de un árbol ( afortunadamente no derribado) – o por acá – ahora estaba sentada al lado de un arbusto – mira ahora estoy aquí, o por acá, de este lado, del otro, a la derecha, tu otra derecha...

Shurdin: ya basta, me estoy ma...ma...reando

No pudo continuar, una rama le cayó en la cabeza

Loreley: Ups, lo siento – estaba detrás de el – mira ahora estoy aquí! – ahora estaba delante y así sucesivamente...

Ambas shamanes aparecían en diferentes lugres en cada momento, todos comenzaron a marearse rápidamente, tanto que hasta que Chocolove se desmayó

Shurdin: Que sucede, si yo no me mareo con facilidad

Yoh: Ya entiendo, están haciendo que el que se maree sea Jonasis y no Shurdin

Ishii: exacto – dijo apareciendo a lado de el pero despareciendo al instante-

Shurdin: no! Ya basta! Jonasis maldito, porque te mareas!

En ese momento Shurdin dejó de posesionar a Jonasis, el resto de los shamanes presentes ( excepto Chocolove ) aprovecharon y atacaron al espíritu, y después de esto Anna y Kino se encargaron del resto...

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Jonasis despertó, no recordaba lo que había sucedido, ni porque se sentía con ganas de vomitar, no recordaba haber ido a un parque de diversiones o algo así, pero en ese momento

Fausto: vaya ya despertaste, todos te están esperando abajo – se fue sin decir nada más y salió de la habitación-

Jonasis se vistió se jeans con una playera amarilla y bajó 

Una vez abajo...

Jonasis: maldito chimichurris, dijo que todos estaban aquí

Ishii: Así era, pero te tardaste mucho, ya son las 12:00 del mediodía y todos quisieron irse a almorzar

Loreley: Si, además lo importante es que estas bien y ya

Ambas shamanes sonrieron, pero en eso un sonido extraño se escuchó

Loreley: Ups, sorry es que tengo mucha hambre

Ishii: De que hablas ese fue mi estómago

Jonasis: Se equivocan las dos, fue el mío

Los Dark Spirits se miraron y comenzaron a reírse sin control

_Abajo:_

Yoh: Parece que Jonasis ya está bien 

Len: Si

Yoh: Bueno ya vámonos

Len: De acuerdo – pero sin que nadie lo notara puso cara de no quiero –

Jeje este capítulo está medio loco, pero bueno fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza, cuidado con la pelota asesina

Ishii.


	10. Pensamientos extraños

Capítulo 10

Pensamientos extraños

Alguien estaba parada en medio del río, solo sus pies tocaban el agua, no se veía muy bien, la niebla hacia ver borrosa su imagen, Yoh se acercó, metió sus pies en el agua, pero algo le hizo retroceder...

Yoh: ¿Anna?

La figura de una muchacha vestida de negro con una especie de bufanda o paño largo y rojo en la cabeza se comenzó a voltear lentamente hacia el...

Yoh: Anna! Que haces ahí sal ya! – intento ir hacia ella, pero había una fuerza que no lo dejaba moverse -

Al decir esto no solo sus palabras salieron muy despacio de su boca sino que al parecer la sacerdotisa no lo escuchó, luego, muy lentamente otra figura comenzó a aparecer en el agua...

Yoh: ¿Que? Imposible...Shoyo!

Shoyo también comenzó a voltearse lentamente hasta que las dos figuras de la sacerdotisa y el shaman del viento fueron claramente visibles...

Yoh: Salgan pronto de ahí! El agua esta...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas –

Shoyo: ¿Para que? Quien querría acercarse a ti

Yoh: - estaba muy impresionado por las palabras de su amigo como para decir algo -

Shoyo: No ya no soy tu amigo – dijo como se le hubiera leído la mente-

Anna: Ya vámonos

Yoh: ¿Pero que? Anna...

Shoyo: No te le acerques

El shaman del viento tomó de la mano a la sacerdotisa, ambos se voltearon lentamente y comenzaron a alejarse del el ...

Yoh: Shoyo! Anna!

Un viento muy fuerte y extraño comenzó a empujarlo rápidamente lejos de allí, como si estuviera llendo de espaldas a otro lugar o algo así. En ese momento sintió como si cayera a un poso, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, en ese momento comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con Anna, desde cuando eran pequeños hasta sus intensos entrenamientos. Después no supo bien como, pero la caída comenzó a disminuir y poco a poco Yoh ya estaba parado en la nada y frente a el ...

Yoh: Len ayúdame!

El shaman cayó, ni siquiera el había escuchado sus propias palabras. Entonces Len Tao desapareció, pero en su lugar ahora estaba Horo Horo...

Yoh: Horo...- otra vez no escuchó su propia vos-

Luego de este apareció Ryu, luego Lyserg, Chocolove, Fausto y de repente...

Yoh: Jonasis!

Jonasis: Se que puedes salir de esto tu solo, se que puedes

Yoh: no espera!

Jonasis desapareció, y ahora en su lugar se encontraba Loreley...

Yoh: Loreley!

Loreley: Si tu no puedes con esto como crees que los demás lo lograrán, solo piensa en lo que deseas y verás

Yoh: Y como...

Loreley también desapareció y ahora...

Yoh: Ishii!

Ishii: Yoh... si realmente quieres a Anna yo te ayudaré, pero piensa – baja la cabeza – que tus amigos siempre estaremos ayudándote – levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa – aunque no estemos contigo físicamente

Yoh: Como lo haré?

Ishii: Yo también tengo una meta que lograr – Yoh recuerda el poder de la perla – y aunque no se como... lo sigo intentando con todas mis fuerzas y recordando que no importa cuanto me tarde, algún día lo lograré, oye esto está sonando muy cursi no crees, bueno tu solo inténtalo

Yoh: de acuerdo – dijo, aunque no quería que esta se fuera-

La caída continua otra vez, pero no lo piensa dos veces y...

Yoh: Cuchilla de buda! (sonido de derrumbe de pared)

Se escucha muchos pasos y...

Len: Que tanto estás haciendo Yoh?

Yoh abre los ojos, estaba parado encima de la cama, con su pijama puesto, con las manos estiradas, sujetando a Harusame, y posesionándola.

Horo Horo: Que están haciendo tan temprano en la ma... –calla al ver lo sucedido -

Sylver: ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer!

Yoh mira hacia el frente, había un gran hoyo en la pared, al parecer todo había sido un sueño, o tal vez una pesadilla, eso no importaba ahora, ya que ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, así que simplemente comenzaría con ello ahora...

Yoh: Ya lo entiendo

A el shaman de china, el Ainu y a Sylver les comienzan a salir gotitas de que rayos le pasa a este

Sylver: Oye, espera – Yoh sale corriendo, seguido por Len y Horo – ¿y ahora quién arreglará esto?

¿: Yo! El chocolate sin envoltura!

Sylver: - le aparecen signitos de que le pasa a Chocolove – este a sí gracias, comienza cuando quieras – se va mientras piensa: no se como fueron escogidos por los grandes espíritus con ese carácter tan infantil-

_Mientras:_

Len: Yoh espera!

Horo Horo: Como es que corre tan rápido si acaba de despertar!

Len: es que tu no tienes buena condición física – mirada sarcástica –

Horo Horo: Repite lo que me dijiste! Ojos de gato!

Len: Mira quién habla! Esquimal sin pantalones

Horo Horo: son shorts! Músculos de globos!

Len: Lo que sucede es que yo si tengo buena condición física!

Horo Horo: Que quieres pelear!

Len: Eres un tonto ya lo estamos haciendo!

Horo Horo: A quién llamas tonto, aleta de tiburón jajaja aleta de tiburón, verdad que tengo razón Yoh!

Ambos Shamanes voltearon, mientras al mismo tiempo les aparecieron signitos de: ¨ y el otro a donde se fue ¨ Mientras se ellos habían estado discutiendo y peleando, sin darse cuenta se habían detenido mientras Yoh se iba corriendo...

Horo Horo: Todo esto es tu culpa!

Len: De que hablas! Tu fuiste el que comenzó con todo esto!

Horo Horo: Pero si fuiste tu!

Len: Que quieres pelear!

Pero esta pregunta no necesitaba una respuesta, ya que en menos de un segundo ya había aparecido una pequeña pero ruidosa nube de humo en la que a cada rato aparecían por aquí y por allá brazos y piernas, ah claro y gritos como... ¨ te mataré cabeza de cuerpo espín! ¨ o como ¨ no me piques el ojo aleta de tiburón!¨

Claro que no eran los únicos que se peleaban...

Bazón: Vamos señorito!

Koloro: Arriba esos ánimos

Bazón: use su arma secreta!

Koloro: Tu puedes, Kukuruku!

Bazón: ¿Oye esto no te parece un poco infantil?

Koloro: - alza la vista para poder ver bien a Bazón – si, pero es divertido

Bazón: si, con la derecha!

Koloro: Usa tu súper golpe!

_Mientras:_

Yoh había corrido hacia la biblioteca (había tenido una idea parecida a la de Manta, por eso son amigos) y se había puesto a buscar cualquier cosa que lo ayudara para impedir el comprometimiento de Anna y Shoyo ( claro no solo para ayudarlos a ellos).

Una vez que analizó todos y cada uno de los libros, decepcionado de no haber encontrado nada se fue a desayunar, pero cuando llegó...

Yoh: ¿ A donde se fueron los demás?

En las mesas solo se encontraban Ryu, Fausto, Lyserg, Shoyo, Jonasis, Chocolove, Wacko, Kino y Sylver.

Lyserg: Las chicas se fueron de compras

Jonasis: Oh si! Los chicos reinamos otra vez – Kino lo golpea con su bastón -

Yoh: ¿ Y quién les pagará lo que compren? – dijo medio confuso todavía-

Todos se pusieron pensativos, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de eso, además nadie se había preocupado por eso todavía...

Sylver: - ojos de estrellitas – oh si, por fin alguien nos comprara en montones

Yoh: ¿ Y donde están Horo Horo y Len?

Otra vez todos se pusieron a pensar, era evidente que no sabían donde estos se encontraban...

Jonasis: Ya deja de preocuparte y ven a comer

Chocolove: si, porque o sino serás una nutria desnutrida – kino lo golpea con su bastón-

Jonasis: eso ni siquiera rima

Pero alguien no pensaba igual...

Sayoko: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Que gracioso!

A todos les vuelven a aparecer gotitas ¨ no sabía que era tan tonto como para reírse de eso...¨

_Mientras, en una de las tantas tiendas de ropa a las que fueron:_

Loreley: Primero vamos por los zapatos!

Ishii: Buena idea, después de la corrida de ayer mis zapatos se rompieron

Pilika: ¿Zapatos?

Tamao: ¿Corrida?

Anna: ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta?

Jun: Lo de ayer no fueron aparecimientos de un lugar a otro

Pilika y Tamao: ¿A no?

Anna: No, a esa técnica se le llama ¨ Movimiento de agilidad avanzada ¨

Jun: Y puede ser muy útil una vez que la controlas

Todas miran a las Dark Spirits y estas entre ellas...

Loreley: Si, eso fue lo que hicimos

Ishii: Para ser honestas es la primera vez que nos sale bien – ambas ríen –

Pilika: Wuau, son increíbles

Loreley: No es para tanto

Tamao: Creo que jamás podré hacer eso

Ishii: Solo practica mucho y verás como si puedes, además Anna y Kino también ayudaron

Loreley: si, si ellas no hubieran purificado a Shurdin con sus poderes, tendríamos que luchar con el otra vez

Anna: - da unos pasos hacia delante – será un día largo, así que mejor apresurémonos –

Tamao: si señorita Anna

En fin entraron a la primera tienda de zapatos que encontraron y ...

Anna: Ustedes dos dense prisa, aun tenemos que ir a muchas tiendas más

Loreley: - susurra a Ishii – pero si nosotras fuimos las que las invitamos

Ishii: - también susurra- ¿Además porque tenemos que hacerle caso?

Loreley: No lo sé, solo es la prometida de un niño loco y debilucho que tiene un tío muy desagradable

Ishii: Si tienes razón

Loreley había olvidado bajar el tono de vos en las últimas palabras que dijo y Anna la escuchó, pero no dijo nada, al parecer solo ella la había escuchado, ya que las demás también se pusieron a observar zapatos, así que solo se detuvo a contemplar sus pensamientos.

Loreley tenía mucha razón, antes era integrante de una familia que significaba respeto, ahora solo era la prometida de alguien que ni siquiera la respetaba a ella, y si el la trataba así ¿como lo harían los demás con el tiempo?

Anna: - vos baja, tanto que solo ella se escuchó así misma – no importa, el nombre de Anna Kioyama seguirá siendo importante

Anna se volteó y ...

Anna: Pero que tanto están haciendo!

Ishii: Eso mismo me preguntaba yo

Loreley estaba corriendo de un lado a otro probándose zapatos a toda velocidad, se probó tantos que hasta había hecho una montaña entera de ellos, tan grande que un poco más y alcanzaba el techo de la tienda

Apache: Señorita, ¿ Me puede hacer un favor?

Loreley: ¿Si? – aun no paraba de correr-

Apache: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Guarde los zapatos en su lugar!

Loreley: Pero tu eres el que atiende aquí, hazlo tu

Apache: Pero...

Ishii: No se preocupe, los guardaremos todos cuando acabemos

Loreley: Si es que acabamos...

Apache: - se queda con la boca abierta - ...0.0

_Momentos después..._

Loreley: Por fin terminamos 

Ishii: No se porque te compraste tantos pares de zapatos

Loreley: Por que los que se me rompieron eran mis favoritos, y eso no tiene comparación

Ishii: Si, pero .. ¿para que quieres cinco nuevos?

Loreley: nunca se sabe

Ishii: mmmmmm

Todas habían comprado zapatos nuevos, incluso Anna, quizás no tantos como Loreley pero como mínimo un par...

Jun: ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a la tienda de Yukatas y Kimonos?

Loreley e Ishii: Siiiiiii!

Pilika: - susurra a Tamao- se ve que están muy felices

Tamao: Seguramente en sus países natales no hay este tipo de cosas

Anna: Ya llegamos, que esperan, vamos a entrar

_Una vez que entraron:_

Loreley: Yo quiero este! 

Ishii: Y yo este!

Loreley: Ishii!

Ishii: ¿Qué?

Loreley: ¿Por qué siempre tienes que escoger algo azul?

Ishii: Porque me gusta el azul

Loreley: mmmmm

Jun: ¿Qué tal se me ve este?

Loreley: genial!

Tamao: Se le ve muy bien señorita Jun

Otra vez todas se estaban divirtiendo excepto por alguien...

Ishii: ¿Por qué no te pruebas este?

Anna: ¿Qué? – sale de sus pensamientos – Ah si – toma el kimono que le dio Ishii y entra al vestidor...y al salir...-

Pilika: wua! Te ves totalmente bien!

Anna: - se sonroja ligeramente – de que hablas, no es para tanto!

Loreley: de seguro a Shoyo le gustará

Anna: ¿Shoyo? – otra vez se quedó pensativa –

¿Es que acaso le molestaba tener que hacer todo para Shoyo ahora, antes solo se preocupaba por ella y dejaba que Yoh hiciera todo, por con el carácter de Shoyo, difícilmente tendría tiempo para descansar o hacer algo que le agradara...

¿: ¿Anna? ¿AAAnnnnnaaa? ¿¿¿AAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaa!

Hola! Tierra llamando a Anna!

Anna: ¿Qué? Así si – se había quedado pensando demasiado tiempo y ahora todas estaban mirándola-

Loreley: Bueno ahora que ya todas escogimos uno, vamos a pagar!

Una ves que hubieron pagado, se dirigieron a la tienda de playeras, donde tuvieron que obligar a Tamao para que no se comprara una blanca o rosada, o a Ishii de que no escogiera una azul o celeste, luego fueron a la de faldas y vestidos, donde se compraron tanto de fiestas, como para salir, claro que para Loreley fue muy difícil, ya que no sabía con cual querría impresionar a Len, después a la de pantalones, donde no importó cuanto lo intentaron, nunca pudieron convencer a Jun de que se comprara uno, más tarde a la de accesorios, donde tuvieron que atar a Pilika a una silla para poder quitarle su centillo (cosa que se pone en el cabello) y escogerlo otro, pero otra vez fallaron al intentar elegir uno para Anna, ya que esta las amenazó con quitarles sus espíritus si lo intentaban.

En fin, así en todas las tiendas a las que fueron... compraron tanto que para el final del día todas ya no tenían espacio en las manos para sujetar las bolsas con todo, a Jun la ayudaba Lee Bross Long, a Tamao y Pilika les ayudaban Conchi y Ponchi, aunque como son medios peques mucho no podían cargar, Anna le pidió ayuda a un Apache, a Loreley le ayudaba Koume y a Ishii Ishiiru.

Ya estaban de regreso a el área donde se supone que estaban los demás cuando...

Loreley: Len!

Loreley corre hacia el shaman de china, este estaba tirado en el suelo, al parecer recuperándose de una pequeña pero larga batalla, no estaba herido, pero tenía varios moretones y en el brazo una pequeña herida que le sangraba.

Claro que para correr hacia su amado, Loreley lanzó todas las bolsas que traía en ese momento, y para colmo cayeron encima de Ishii que no pudo esquivarlas por el peso de las suyas, así que ahora estaba enterrada unos metros bajo un montón de bolsas llenas de compras...

Pilika: ¡Hermano!

Pilika también corre solo que hacia Horo Horo, este estaba un poco más grave que el otro, pero no del todo. Solo le estaba sangrando la nariz, tenía un poco herida la pierna y al parecer le dolía mucho su brazo derecho.

Claro que Pilika también lanzó sus bolsas llenas de cosas, pero afortunadamente no cayeron encima de nadie, ni siquiera de Ishii, que aun seguía enterrada por ahí...

Loreley: Koume, ve por Fausto y los demás por favor, date prisa

Koume: ¿ Y que hago con esto? – levanta las bolsas que sujetaba –

Loreley: ¿Crees prefiero la ropa antes que a Len?

Koume no necesitó más palabras, lanzó las bolsas en la misma dirección que su dueña, y se marchó. Claro que al lanzarlas en la misma dirección, otras toneladas de ropa cayeron sobre Ishii, o mejor dicho, la ropa que estaba sobre Ishii. Una vez que llegaron los demás...

Fausto: No se preocupen, ambos se encuentran bien, solo estuvieron luchando demasiado tiempo, o por lo menos más de lo que sus cuerpos aguantaban

Loreley: Que bueno, entonces ya vámonos – toma a Len y pone un brazo sobre ella, para poder ayudarle a caminar, pero como le costó un poco Jun le ofreció ayuda y esta acepto, ya que estaba un poco cansada por las compras-

Pilika hizo lo mismo con su hermano, y Tamao le ayudó, Fausto, Lyserg y Chocolove los siguieron por si necesitaban algo de ayuda, y de paso cargaron algo de las pesadas bolsas de las chicas...

Yoh: ¿ Oigan donde está Ishii?

Esta pregunta a Anna le causó un poco de frustración y quizás algo de celos, ya que si ella siguiera siendo su prometida lo más probable hubiera sido que el le ofreciera ayuda con todo lo que estaba cargando, pero en eso alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos...

¿: Yo no pagaré todo lo que haz comprado oíste

Anna: ¡¡¡¡¡Qué! Shoyo! Que clase de pregunta es esa, no ves que todo esto ya está pagado? Y deja de observarme y ayúdame a cargar esto, se supone que eres mi prometido!

Las últimas palabras de Anna afectaron un poco a Yoh...

Shoyo: Que molesta eres – toma una bolsa – listo, ahora me voy

Anna: - levanta su puño- ¡¡¡¡¡estás loco! Si no vienes ahora mismo, tendrás que hacer 900 flexiones!

Shoyo: Aha si seguro, ¿Quién me va a obligar?

Anna: Pues quién más yo!

Shoyo: Ah si! Primero alcánzame!

Anna: ¡¡¡¡Que infantil eres!

Shoyo: Lo se, pero si no me alcanzas me quedaré con esto – señala la bolsa que está sujetando y sale corriendo –

Ryu: No se preocupe doña Anna, yo me encargo! – sale corriendo detrás de Shoyo –

Anna: Espera! – sale corriendo detrás de ellos –

Yoh y Jonasis que habían estado observando esta escena, no sabían si reírse o ayudarlos, así no hicieron nada y se quedaron ahí parados pensando...

Jonasis: ¿Qué habías preguntado antes de que eso pasara?

Yoh: Ah si, Que si alguien sabe donde está Ishii, se supone que venía con las demás, pero no está en ninguna parte

Jonasis: - lo mira con cara pícara- no te preocupes, seguramente está por ahí pensando como un loca y ...

Algo interrumpe lo que estaba diciendo cuando algo atrapó su pie débilmente...

Jonasis: aaaaaa! Que es eso!

Yoh: Rápido, ayúdame a sacar esto de aquí – dijo mientras sacaba montones y montones de bolsas de donde estaba enterrada Ishii-

Al parecer lo que había agarrado a Jonasis era la mano de alguien que tenía encima del resto de su cuerpo un montón de bolsas.

Una vez que hubieron sacado las toneladas de bolsas de encima de Ishii...

Jonasis: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ishii: No te rías, no te golpeo solo porque me duele todo

Yoh: jejejejeje ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

Ishii: ¡tu tampoco te rías! Bueno, es que cuando Loreley vio a Len de esa manera, lanzó sus bolsas y cayeron sobre mí, y luego Koume hizo lo mismo

Yoh: ¿Y porque no usaste a Ishiiru?

Jonasis e Ishii se miraron

Ishii: Asunto secreto, y – dijo mirando la cara de Yoh – no apta para la bibliografía de Ishii

Jonasis: Bueno mejor ya vámonos, Shurdin!

Shurdin levantó todos los paquetes y se fueron, claro que Ishii todavía se quejaba de que pudo haberse roto la columna o algo así.

_Mientras:_

Shoyo ya había perdido de vista a Anna y Ryu, ahora estaba solo, contemplando el tranquilo lago en frente de el y viendo su imagen reflejada.

Shoyo: Y ahora que voy hacer

Pensando hacia sus adentros...

Por ningún motivo pienso dejar que me comprometan con ella, pero...el problema es como, ya no veo ninguna esperanza, además ni siquiera puedo inventar una buena excusa, ahora solo puedo esperar un milagro

_Mientras con Yoh (ahora en su cuarto):_

Yoh: - también pensando – no puedo pedirle ayuda en esto a nadie 

_Mientras con Anna (se había separado de Ryu para buscar a Shoyo y ahora estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno):_

Anna: Ahora solo hay que esperar a ver lo que sucede

_Mientras:_

Shoyo: no, no puedo dejar que eso suceda!

_Mientras:_

Yoh: Jamás he dejado que algo me detenga y menos ahora

_Mientras:_

Anna: Todavía no puedo rendirme!

_Mientras:_

Shoyo: no importa lo que haga, lo conseguiré

_Mientras:_

Yoh: de cualquier forma

_Mientras:_

Anna: Aunque tenga que perder todo en el intento

_Todos:_

Hay que hacerlo!

Jeje eso fue todo por ahora, creo que lo hice un poco largo, pero es para que se rían un rato leyendo mis cosas raras

Oye Loreley: Cual capítulo borraste?

PD2: El lunes me prestas el CD de shaman king y el martes te lo devuelvo?

PD3: Perdón por que no te lo mande antes, es que estuve en la 3 guerra mundial, luego te cuento los detalles y bueno espero que esto alcanza para reponer mi error

Saludos Ishii, water shaman


	11. Peleas y arrepentimientos

Capítulo once

Peleas y arrepentimientos

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya todos estaban desayunando...

Yoh: ¿Ya me vas a decir donde está Ishiiru?

Ishii: que no

Loreley: ¿Otra ves abriste la boca?

Ishii: y otra vez yo tengo la culpa...

Loreley: pero si tu se lo dijiste...

Ishii: Que yo no le dije nada!

Loreley: mmmm

Jonasis: es verdad, yo también...

Loreley: Lo sabía no puedo confiar en ustedes

Jonasis e Ishii: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que no le dijimos nada!

Len: Oye Loreley, vas a seguir comiendo? – dijo para intentar cambiar un poco el tema-

Loreley: No, gracias por preguntar – le respondió con una sonrisa-nn

Jonasis e Ishii: ¬¬ mmmmmmmmmmmm

Len: en ese caso ya vámonos

Sylver: esperen un momento

Loreley: sabes que no te daremos propina

Sylver: ¬¬ no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que hoy tendremos un evento muy importante, por fin hemos encontrado un evento en donde pueden entrenarse entre ustedes sin que nosotros intervengamos y además será muy divertido

Ishii: ¿De que se trata?

Sylver: Gotcha, mejor conocido como Paintball

Jonasis: Acaso se trata de ese juego de lanzarse bolitas de pintura con escopetas

Loreley: son pistolas grandes, no escopetas

Jonasis: Ya para de corregirme quieres!

Sylver: si, solo que estas les dolerán bastante, y sin ninguna protección, solo con careta, y para hacerlo más interesante será en lo poco que queda del bosque – pobrecito ya está bastante maltratadito-

Horo Horo: solo es con careta para hacerlo interesante, o porque no quieren gastar más dinero en el equipo ¬¬

Sylver: estee... creo que algo se me quema en la cocina – se va –

Len: Bueno ya vámonos

Loreley: Adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo

Len: Si tu lo dices, te espero por allá

Loreley: -susurra a los Dark Spirits- ustedes háganse cargo del resto si – se va

_Una ves que todos se fueron..._

Ishii: ¿Por qué siempre nosotros tenemos que hacer todo el trabajo pesado?

Jonasis: no es pesado, solo es ingenioso – dijo intentando imitar a Loreley –

Ishii: jeje, bueno lo de Gotcha es de a tres, así que los Dark Spirits estaremos juntos, verdad

Jonasis: No veo porque no, mira ahí está Manta

Ishii: Servicio a domicilio!

Manta: Por fin comida! Arigatoo

Jonasis: sabes que no hablamos mucho japonés

Ishii: El dijo gracias

Jonasis: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ishii: Shoyo me lo enseñó, ¿Qué? – dijo mirando la mirada pícara de los chicos que la miraban –

Jonasis: - vos baja – sabía que ya se quería ligar a alguien ¬¬

Ishii: ¿Qué!

Manta: ¬¬ si, y como Yoh estará con Anna, te quedarás con Shoyo

Ishii: Que les pasa! Acaso están locos!

Jonasis: Cuando las chicas reaccionan así...

Manta: es porque era cierto

Ishii: Tomen esto!

Los chicos caen al agua junto con toda la comida, mientras que Ishii (al no tener a Ishiiru solo los empujó al río) se retiraba media enojada y confusa

Ishii: Que les pasa, yo, si seguro, yo con un novio, si quieren pensar de alguien así mejor que se vayan con Loreley

Sin darse cuenta alguien estaba no muy lejos de ella y lo había escuchado todo

Ishii: Hay miren la hora que es! – dijo apresurada y nerviosa, intentando disimular lo que había dicho – creo que mejor me voy, adiós – se va corriendo a toda velocidad –

Yoh: ¿Ishii?

_Minutos después..._

Sylver: Bueno, ahora que ya están todos, pónganse esto, es su única protección, son caretas

Ahora todos se habían vestido de negro, incluso los Dark Spirits, y con las caretas puestas, parecían mosqueteros...

Sylver: Bueno, ahora pónganse en equipos de a tres

Jonasis: Jonasis!

Ishii: Ishii!

Ambos: y ...

Loreley: Este...

Los dos Dark Spirits dejan ponerse en posición de los ángeles de Charlie y ...

Loreley: es que voy a estar con Len

Ambos ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que tu que!

Shoyo: Y no se olviden de mí

Len: ¿Tu? - mirada amenazante-

Loreley: Pues déjalo – dijo antes de que comenzaran a pelearse de nuevo –

Ishii: Eso quiere decir que no vendrás con nosotros

Loreley: Supongo que no les molesta, ¿Oh si?

Jonasis: Vámonos Ishii

Ishii: Buena idea

Loreley: Oigan esperan – muy tarde ambos se habían marchado – Bueno, si eso es lo que quieren, por mí está bien! – se toma del brazo de Len, mientras este le saca la lengua a Shoyo que estaba con la boca abierta- ya vámonos

En fin, después de esta pequeña pelea, los equipos quedaron así

Equipos 

Participantes

1

Len, Loreley y Shoyo

2

Yoh, Lyserg y Horo Horo

3

Fausto, Chocolove, Ryu

4

Ishii y Jonasis

Sylver: En sus marcas, listos, disparen!

Un montón de sonidos de disparos comenzaron a oírse sin parar desde todas partes, aunque para ser honestos, la única que disparaba era Loreley, que sorprendentemente estaba rodando por el piso, y disparando a la vez, pero a los únicos a los que les disparaba era a Los Dark Spirits, claro que por estar rodando como soldado del ejército romano, no le permitía tener muy buena puntería que digamos, así que tuvo que cancelarlo, en especial porque lo que pasó a continuación...

Ishii: ¿Dónde aprendió a rodar así?

Jonasis: jeje – dijo mientras esquivaba con rapidez los disparos de Loreley- yo le enseñé todo eso

Pero en ese momento, Loreley no se dio cuenta de lo que se aproximaba y al seguir rodando, su cabeza se golpeó con una de las bases de madera...

Loreley: - que había dejado de rodar – Ah! mi cabeza!

Ishii: Si, se nota

Pero en vez de que alguien le preguntara si estaba bien, Ishii y Jonasis pensaron que era un blanco perfecto, y le dispararon

Loreley: - ahora bañada en pintura – malvados! Ya verán cuando me vengue!

Pero ya era muy tarde...

Sylver: Loreley está descalificada!

Len : ¿Qué?

Pero al voltear para ver...

Horo Horo: Ya eres mío

Len: ¿Estás seguro? – Len ahora estaba detrás suyo, iba a disparar cuando-

Sylver: Horo Horo está descalificado!

Len: Pero si aun no he disparado

Jonasis: Tu no, pero yo si – al parecer antes de que Len disparara, Jonasis lo había hecho por delante de Horo Horo-

Bueno, para el final de la primera ronda, los

Lugares

Equipo

Puntos

1º

Jonasis e Ishii

5

2º

Yoh, Lyserg y Horo Horo

3

3º

Loreley, Shoyo y Len

2

4º

Ryu, Fausto y Chocolove

1

resultados quedaron así

Sylver: Que comience la segunda ronda!

Esta vez Loreley, al no ponerse a rodar como loca, acabo con varios rápidamente, pero otra vez calló en una trampa de los Dark Spirits...

Loreley: -Detrás de un árbol espiando a Ishii – ya eres mía!

Ishii: ¿Segura? – dijo antes de que esta le disparara

Loreley: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué! – dijo al ver que tenía una mancha de pintura en su espalda- ¿Pero como?

¿: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Loreley: - Mira hacia alguien que estaba riéndose estruendosamente en el árbol, donde ella había estado espiando a Ishii – Jonasis!

Jonasis: Use un silenciador!

Ishii: Hasta la próxima ronda! – se van-

Lo peor, o mejor, jejeje fue que cuando Loreley salió del bosque en señal de que ya había sido expulsada..

Loreley: ¿Y ustedes? – dijo mirando a los descalificados -

Len y Shoyo: Fueron Los Dark Spirits – cara de tus amigos la van a pagar –

En fin, los resultados estuvieron así...

Lugares

Equipo

Puntos

1º

Jonasis e Ishii

5

2º

Len, Loreley y Shoyo

4

3º

Ryu, Fausto y Chocolove

1

4º

Yoh, Lyserg y Horo Horo

1

Sylver: Última y tercera ronda, Comiencen!

Esta vez fue un poco diferente...

Jonasis: - escucha pasos rápidos -¿Ishii?

Loreley: Toma esto!

Jonasis: jajajajaja, me cubrí con una hoja

Loreley: ¿seguro?

Al parecer el equipo de Loreley había copiado un poco su estrategia anterior, porque mientras esta lo atacaba, Len y Shoyo lo hacían por detrás y por fin habían logrado darle en el blanco, pero...

¡PLAF!

Loreley: Mi espalda!

Jonasis: Bien Ishii! – dijo mientras la shaman del agua desaparecía-

Sylver: Jonasis y Loreley, están descalificados!

Y al final los resultados quedaron así...

Lugares 

Equipos

Puntos

1º

Loreley, Len y Shoyo

5

2º

Ishii y Jonasis

3

3º

Yoh, Lyserg y Horo Horo

2

4º

Fausto, Ryu y Chocolove

1

Loreley: Si por fin les ganamos!

Ishii: Pero mira los puntos finales...- mirada sarcástica-

Equipos 

Puntos

Jonasis e Ishii

13

Yoh, Horo Horo y Lyserg

6

Loreley, len y Shoyo

11

Fausto, Ryu y Chocolove

3

Sylver: Y los ganadores son los dar... Jonasis e Ishii!

Ambos: si!

Ishii: Y para celebrar los invitamos a todos a tomar algo, nosotros invitamos!

Anna: Eso si tiene clase

Jonasis: Gracias – hace pequeña reverencia - ¿Ustedes no vienen?

Loreley: Somos buenos perdedores, no gracias...

Pero Shoyo, ya estaba celebrando con los demás

Loreley: ¡¡¡Shoyo!

Shoyo: Lo siento, pero es que tengo mucha hambre nn

Loreley: Vámonos Len! – ambos se van mientras el resto celebra –

_Unos momentos después:_

Ishii: Ya debería haber regresado 

Jonasis: Creo que esta vez si se enojo en serio

Ishii: Esto es ridículo

Jonasis: ¿Qué se halla enojado con nosotros?

Ishii: No, me refiero a la torre de macarrones con queso que estas haciendo

Jonasis: jeje, estee... es que estaba aburrido – la torre comienza a caerse

Ishii: ¿Qué es lo que ella diría si viera esto?

Jonasis: Probablemente...¨ Que tanto estas haciendo niño loco! Quien se comerá esto ahora? ¨

Ishii: jeje, sabes que, mejor vamos por ella

Jonasis: Hasta que por fin lo dices

Ambos bajan la escalera, cruzan las polvorientas calles de la aldea, cruzan el bosque y ...

Ishii: Es extraño, no siento ninguna presencia, ni de Koume, ni de Bazón

Jonasis: ¿No creo que hayan salido completamente de estos terrenos o si?

Ishii: Bueno, echar un vistazo no nos vendría mal

Una vez que hubieron cruzado los terrenos de la aldea, y el campo de fuerza, solo encontraron arena, arena, arena, arena y ...

Ishii: Imposible..

Jonasis: Corre!

Corrieron sin parar, no estaban seguros de que era lo que habían sentido, ¿Acaso era lo que pensaban, solo esperaban que no, ya que el único que podía pelear era Jonasis, ya que Ishiiru todavía no había regresado...

Ishii: Deben estar cerca...

Jonasis: Ya los veo

Ahora delante de ellos estaba un lugar devastado, era increíble quienes estaban ahí...Len estaba tirado en el piso, al parecer intentaba levantarse, pero no podía, tenía una herida bastante grave en la pierna derecha, y el brazo le sangraba mucho, Loreley estaba parada, tenía una especie de corte en la panza, pero no quería parar de luchar, y delante de ellos , Hao y el espíritu de fuego

Jonasis: Shurdin!

Un gigantesco guerrero egipcio apareció, y justo a tiempo, Hao estaba a punto de golpear a Loreley, pero Jonasis la defendió con su plagas egipcias, ahora Hao se disponía a luchar contra el.

Pero Ishii estaba inmóvil, no podía hacer nada, no sin Ishiiru, o a menos que quisiera morir en las manos de Hao, lo cual obviamente no deseaba.

Ishii: ¿Qué puedo hacer? – entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza – tal vez no sea una sacerdotisa, pero se muy bien como hacer esto!

Ishii: separo sus piernas, puso sus manos como si estuviera rezando, pero con los dedos índices, y los gordos, juntos y apuntando hacia arriba

Ishii: Sen soy Goki!

Una pequeña paloma blanca apareció

Ishii: Lleva este mensaje a Yoh Asakura lo más pronto que puedas, ve!

La paloma monto vuelo hacia la aldea, bastante rápido, pero lo que había comenzado como una buena idea resulto mala, mientras la paloma se alejaba a toda velocidad, Hao pudo verla, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió contra el enviador de este mensaje, claro que antes se deshizo de Jonasis, que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo.

Ishii no tardo en notar que estaba en problemas, así que decidió usar el

¨Movimiento de agilidad avanzada ¨ , pero aun así era bastante difícil hacerlo sin Ishiiru y sin hacer la fusión de almas. Por lo que Hao logró atraparla bastante rápido.

Hao: ¿Qué le sucedió a tu querido espíritu? – dijo mientras su espíritu la apretujaba en sus garras -

Ishii: Tal vez se lo comió un gato – mirada sarcástica –

Hao: Lastima que te halla abandonado

Ishii: Ella no me abandonó

Hao: Bueno, muy pronto lo averiguaras, ya que partirás al otro mundo en este mismo momento, y tu queridísima perla será mía

Ishii: Cuanta imaginación tienes

Hao: Esas fueron tus últimas palabras! Muere!

El brazo del espíritu de fuego se movió rápidamente hacia Ishii, la iban a matar...

Ishii: -abre los ojos - ¿Qué sucede?

Shoyo: Nunca había visto una paloma tan rápida, y justo a tiempo según parece

Ishii estaba en los brazos de Shoyo...

Ishii: ¿Pero como?

Shoyo: ¿Recuerdas que prometí enseñarte japonés si me enseñabas la técnica de agilidad avanzada? Pues aquí está el resultado

Ishii estaba en los brazos del shaman del viento, al parecer cuando recibieron la paloma, lo primero que hizo Shoyo fue usar la técnica de agilidad avanzada, y cuando vio los problemas en los que estaban, no dudo en ayudarlos...

Una vez que dejo a la guerrera del agua en un lugar seguro cerca de los heridos...

Shoyo: Toma te lo manda Fausto hasta que llegue – le entrega unas vendas –

Ishii: Gracias, pero mejor ve y ocúpate de ese cretino

Shoyo: lo se, pero mira quienes están aquí para ayudar

Yoh y los demás ya habían llegado y habían comenzado a ayudar, mientras que Fausto se dirigía hacia ellos...

Shoyo: Bueno ya me voy – hace posesión de objetos – vámonos

Mientras los demás luchaban arduamente contra Hao, Ishii y Fausto curaban a los dos heridos, pero cuando ya se disponían llevárselos...

Ishii: ¿Qué les pasa?

Todos estaban quietos, no hacían ningún movimiento, y ahora detrás de Hao había alguien más, o mejor dicho muchos más...

Hao: Que les parece, al parecer mis aliados siguen superando sus fuerzas fácilmente , ¿quien los paralizó?

Marion: Ellos no deberían enfrentarse así contra el señor Hao

Hao: con que fuiste tu Marion, muy bien, ahora, dame tu perla

Ishii: no te atrevas a acercarte – Fausto también había sido paralizado, y Loreley y Len todavía no podían moverse mucho – Solo me pregunto, ¿Por qué no me paralizaste a mi también?

Hao: Hubiera sido muy aburrido, además, sino no hubieras sentido el dolor de tu tortura, no crees?

Ishii: Adelante, inténtalo si puedes

Hao: eres muy habladora, veamos cuanto duras

Hao se abalanzó sobre Ishii, esta no hizo ningún movimiento de escapatoria, si lo hiciera, atraparía a Loreley o len

Hao: Eres demasiado sentimental

Ishii: Por lo menos tengo sentimientos, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Hao: Eso es, siente el dolor de tu tortura

Todos se quedaron impactados, estaban ahí sin poder hacer ningún movimiento, mientras su amiga gritaba de dolor, pero lo más extraño era, como es que estaba ahí, sin resistirse nada...

Hao: Valla, resiste bastante para ser una simple humana sin espíritu acompañante – el espíritu del fuego la lanza contra el suelo – al parecer Link te entrenó bastante bien

Ishii: No te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre de nuevo

Hao: ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no interrumpir las conversaciones importantes?

El espíritu del fuego levantó su pie, y comenzó a pisotear a Ishii...

Ishii: Ah! Ah! AAAAHHHHH!

Hao: jajajaja – risa malévola – Ah!

Ahora Hao tenía un corte en la cara

Hao: Con que sigues teniendo fuerzas para moverte eh

Loreley: - estaba arrodillada y haciendo la posesión de objetos de arco y fecha – No te atrevas a ponerle otro pie encima, o te las verás conmigo

Hao: Que atrevida eres, mátala!

El espíritu del fuego la atacó, Loreley lo llenó de flechas, que al final, no lograron nada, el espíritu agarró a Loreley y comenzó a quemarla...

Ishii: - vos débil – ya basta

Len: ¡No!

Ishii: Deténganlo

Jonasis: ¡Suéltala!

Ishii: Basta por favor

Hao: jajajajajajajaja – otra vez su risa maquiavélica-

Ishii: Loreley

En ese momento todos estaban llenos de furia, ya nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna, Len intentó atacarlo varias veces, pero no pudo, todos lo intentaron, no pudieron, ni siquiera Loreley gritaba, seguramente ya se había desmayado, o tal vez...

Ishii: (Pensamiento: todo esto es mi culpa, si no fuera tan débil, y ya hubiera acabado con el, Loreley, y los demás, sino la hubiéramos hecho enojar, sino se hubiera enojado, si el no existiera, si no hubiera enviado la paloma) Todo comenzó a verse borroso, un hilo de sangre se cruzó en su ojo derecho, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse despierta, todo se quedó en negro, ya ni siquiera oía sus propios pensamientos, ya no podía más, no más...

Creo que ya me inspiré mucho, jeje esperen a ver el siguiente capítulo, vean como termina la lucha, o no terminara? Huya, esto parece sección de preguntas, bueno, mándenme sus opiniones a 


End file.
